Beauty and the Beast
by kriss.miss21
Summary: Both are beautiful, both are beastly. Michiko Fukuyoma has never met anyone quite like Rock Lee, and his quirky personality and sense of youthful determination quickly win him her affections. But Lee's unknown past suddenly emerges, and difficult choices must be made. Will Michiko's devotion to Lee be a help... or a hinderance? (Added a picture of what I think Michiko looks like.)
1. Kiba

**Author's Note: I came late to the party! I have only recently started watching the Naruto series, but I love it so much, I'm already in Shippūden! But I haven't finished the show, so this might not line up with the actual timeline. I have had some things spoiled for me, and if I need to include details from those spoilers, I'll be sure to work them in. I hope you enjoy this story either way!**

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka waited impatiently with his puppy in his arms. He stood by the front gate of the Leaf Village with the hood of his jacket pulled over his head, despite the sun beating down on him. He heard his voice being called from behind him.

"Kibaaa! The Chunin exams will start soon!" His Sensei Kurenai called out to him. He turned and saw his Sensei and teammates waiting for him a ways off.

"I'm coming!" he shouted back. "I have to wait for my stupid uncle and his stupid family to get here!" Upon hearing this, Kurenai herded her other two students toward him to talk.

"You have family coming to the village?" she asked with some surprise. It wasn't often that Kiba spoke about his family. She hoped this insight would help her understand her stubborn student a little better. Kiba sniffed as he turned away.

"Yeah, my Mom's brother took off some years ago. He was a big softie, and Mom's way of doing things just didn't sit right with him. But of course, like the idiot he is, he's coming crawling back to the clan. Figures."

"W-why is he coming back, if he didn't like it here?" Hinata's soft voice sounded.

"Like I care. He's just going to be a burden on our family, is all."

In his arms, Kiba's puppy barked loudly. Kiba looked down at him.

"What is it, Akamaru? Do you smell them?"

Sure enough, two figures could be seen walking towards the village. As they approached, Akamaru leapt from Kiba's arms to greet them. The young girl and her father smiled. The girl stooped to pick the puppy up.

"You must be Akamaru!" she said gleefully. "You're even cuter than Daddy said you'd be!" The puppy's tail wagged enthusiastically. Kiba ran forward to catch up with his dog. The man smiled to him, his glasses framing his smiling eyes.

"Kiba! Look how you've grown! It feels as though I've been gone an age!" he said pleasantly. Kiba glared at him and snatched his dog back from the girl.

"I don't know you, old man." he grunted. "Mom said you couldn't stand us, so what are you doing back here, anyway?" The girl looked up at her father.

"Auntie Tsume said that?" she asked sadly. The man scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"I can see my sister's been feeding you that lovely attitude she carries with her." he mumbled. "And her opinions of me, to boot. I didn't leave because I disliked my family. Instead, it was the exact opposite!"

"Then spill it! Why'd you leave?!" Kiba demanded.

"The truth is, I just don't have a way with animals the way our clan members are supposed to have. I left to avoid bringing shame to our family name." he admitted. Kiba blinked in surprise.

"What...? But then why would Mom...?" he started.

"Your mother begged me not to go, though she'd be too proud to admit it. But I insisted. She was the head of our clan, she couldn't have her own brother be unable to live up to the family name! Ah, but I digress... I actually won't be staying long. Just long enough to see my daughter safely through these gates." He patted the head of the girl, who looked to be about Hinata's age. She smiled up at her father, then bowed to Kiba.

"My name is Michiko Fukuyoma! Nice to meet you, cousin!" She grinned, her green eyes glinting in the sun. She had her long, brown hair pulled to the lower right side of her head, where it braided down to her hip.

"Fukuyoma...?" Kiba asked quietly in confusion. Michiko's eyes fell humbly to the ground.

"Yes, I use my mother's last name, so as not to bring shame upon the Inuzuka Clan." she answered as though she had been told that hundreds of times before.

"You come here, imposing your daughter on my hospitality, and you're worried about shaming my clan, Fuma?" came a voice from above. Everyone lifted their eyes to the trees, where Tsume stood with her ninja dog. The man jumped.

"S-sister! I was hoping to be gone before you arrived..." Michiko's father sighed in defeat.

"I know you were." Tsume said sternly, jumping from the tree and approaching her brother. Michiko bowed again, deeper this time.

"Auntie Tsume! I don't mean to impose! I can find my own living accommodations, I promise!" she began. But was cut off when Tsume put a hand on her head. She lifted her niece from her bow and looked at her face.

"Hm. You look so much like your mother, from the pictures your father has sent me." she said thoughtfully. Then she turned around and punched her brother hard in the arm.

"Wh-what in the world was that for?!" Fuma demanded, rubbing his arm. Michiko hardly noticed, glowing with pride and admiration for being told she looked like her beautiful mother.

"That's for leaving me high and dry to manage the affairs of the clan by myself!" she barked. Then turned to smile at Michiko. "Go ahead and hug your father goodbye, then Kiba will show you where to put your things." she said sweetly. Kiba grunted.

"But Mom! The Chunin Exams are starting soon!" He cut himself off when his mother shot him a sharp glare.

"Then you better be quick about it! Now go!"

Michiko nodded happily. She hugged her father, who kissed the top of her head. Then she, Kiba, and the rest of his team entered the village walls. Tsume turned back to her brother.

"Where's Yuriko?" she asked. "You could at least introduce me to your wife, since you've been married for almost two decades." Fuma's countenance turned dark.

"Yuriko is gone." he said quietly. "That's the reason I brought Michiko here. I've finally caught wind of the whereabouts of the ninja that killed Yuriko, and I'm going after them."

"Fuma... I'm sorry to hear that. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Tsume asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just because I don't have an animal companion, doesn't mean I haven't been training as a ninja in other ways." Fuma said with a brief smile. "I'll be fine, Sister. Watch over my baby girl for me."

"I will. Just promise you won't make her an orphan. You and I both know how hard that is."

"I know. Thank you, Tsume."

With that, Fuma was gone, and it wasn't long after that the Chunin Exams were under way.


	2. Being Assertive

Michiko didn't get much time to look at her new home, as Kiba rushed her to her room to drop off her things, then dragged her, along with his team, to the Chunin Exams. She found herself in front of what Kiba called the Academy. She also noticed that Hinata fidgeted nervously behind her Sensei. The Sensei smiled kindly down at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be nervous now, Hinata." she said gently. "Remember, you have a Kekkei Genkai ability to give you the upper hand. I know you can do this!" Hinata gave a small smile.

"Th-thank you, Kurenai Sensei!"

Michiko then heard Kiba chuckle.

"Look out, Hinata! Naruto's headed this way!" he teased.

"Where?!" she squeaked, hiding further behind Kurenai Sensei. Michiko looked up to see a boy in orange march in front of a boy and a girl, who looked to be his companions, grinning proudly.

"This is it, guys! We're all gonna become Chunin! Just you watch! Then the next step is Hokage!" he practically shouted.

"In your dreams, Naruto." The boy behind him said. Hinata tiptoed forward.

"G-good luck, N-n-naruto..." she mumbled quietly as he passed. Naruto stopped to look at her.

"Oh hey, Hinata! What was that? I didn't hear what you said!" He leaned forward and put a hand to his ear. Hinata leaned away from him as her face turned every shade of red.

"G-g-g-g-g..." she tried again. Naruto looked at her in confusion, before shrugging and continuing on his way. Hinata sighed in defeat. The one called Shino patted her on her head briefly.

"Don't let it get to you, Hinata. You'll have plenty of chances to talk to him in the next few days." he said in a low voice. It probably would've sounded comforting, if his voice didn't sound like he was about to murder someone. Michiko scooted away from him slightly, smiling encouragingly at Hinata.

"Hey, you just need to be a little more assertive!" she piped.

"Yeah, like that guy!" Kiba said, pointing ahead. Michiko and the others looked, and saw a boy in a green jumpsuit approach a girl with pink hair.

"Sakura Haruno... Please, be my girlfriend!" the boy said with a grin. "I promise to protect you with my life!" Sakura stared at the boy in silence for a moment before responding.

"Absolutely not." she said flatly. The boy looked taken aback.

"Wh-why ever not?!" he gasped.

"Because you're a total weirdo!" she answered. The boy looked dejected. Kiba laughed.

"What a loser!" he said. "Everyone knows Sakura only likes Sasuke! Rock Lee never stood a chance!" Hinata shrank.

"I... I don't think being assertive is a good idea..." she whimpered. Michiko only smiled.

"Oh, I dunno! I thought he was kinda cute! I think that line might've actually worked on me!" she said. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"To each their own, I guess." he muttered.

"But like Shino said, you'll get your chance." Michiko said with optimism, hoping to give the poor girl some confidence. Hinata nodded. Kurenai Sensei gestured toward the Academy.

"Now, get in there, you three! And do your best! I'll be keeping an eye on you!" she said, ushering the three inside. Then she turned to Michiko.

"Would you care to watch the Chunin Exams with me, Michiko?" she asked. Michiko nodded her head vigorously.

She sat with the other Senseis in an observation room. Most of them boasted of the skills they taught to their students, others were even placing bets.

"My Shikamaru is very gifted. His IQ is extremely high, especially for his age. He'll think of a way to get his team on top." said one Sensei.

"I don't know, Asuma." Kurenai said, folding her arms with a smile. "Kakashi has Sasuke on his team. And you know of the boy's talent." She turned to Michiko. "Who do you think will pass, Michiko? Your cousin, Kiba?"

"Kiba's strong, but he's arrogant and impatient." Michiko said. Then she froze. "N-no offense! I think you're a kind and thoughtful Sensei!" Kurenai giggled.

"No, you're right. But if not him, then who?"

Michiko looked at one of the monitors showing a live feed. The boy in green from before was protecting the pink haired girl from an attack of an opposing team. The girl who, only hours before, had rejected his declaration of affection. Not only that, but he was holding his own extremely well against three opponents. She pointed at him.

"I like that one. Rock Lee, right?" she stated.

"A very wise choice!" shouted a man from behind, startling both Kurenai and Michiko. Michiko turned around to see a man in a similar outfit to Rock Lee's. In fact, even their hairstyles were very much alike. She smiled and bowed to the man.

"You're Rock Lee's father, right? You must be very proud!" she smiled. Everyone else in the room froze, even the man she was addressing. Then he grinned, tears forming in his eyes.

"Although Lee is not my son by blood, he carries with him my hot-blooded spirit! He is dearer to me than my own life! To have you mistake me for his father is a compliment to me!" he proclaimed loudly. Asuma grunted.

"Guy, it's not hard to make that assumption. He basically looks like a younger version of you." he said flatly. Guy ignored him, thrusting a thumbs up toward Michiko.

"This girl obviously has a good eye, seeing Lee's potential so quickly!" he continued. "The name's Might Guy, and I am the boy's Sensei!"

* * *

That evening, the Exams were still underway. Kurenai offered to walk Michiko home. As they walked, Kurenai turned to her with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about Guy. He can be a bit... much, sometimes." she said. Michiko smiled.

"I think it's sweet that Guy Sensei cares for his student so much." she answered. "Though that does make me curious to know what Rock Lee's actual father looks like."

"Lee has no family to speak of." Kurenai said sadly. "He was found at the village gate as an infant. The orphanage took him in until he was old enough to join the academy." She laughed a small laugh. "Actually, Guy's father passed many years ago. Both were alone until they found each other. Since then, they've practically been inseparable!" Michiko smiled at the story.

"That's very fortunate for the both of them!" she piped. When they approached Michiko's new residence, she turned and bowed deeply to the woman. "Thank you for seeing me home safely!" Kurenai waved a hand.

"Think nothing of it. I'll see you tomorrow to watch the Exams together again, alright?"

"Yes, please!"

* * *

The next day, Michiko was brought to a stadium where a tournament would be held. She found herself scanning the area for Rock Lee. She was interested to see his match the most. Beside her, Kurenai guessed what she was doing.

"Looking for Rock Lee, are we?" she asked slyly. Michiko straightened.

"Y-yes!" she answered. "I've only seen him use hand-to-hand combat up to this point. I'm interested to see what ninjutsu specialty he carries!"

"It is impossible for Lee to use ninjutsu or genjutsu of any kind, sadly." Might Guy said behind her, startling her again. She hadn't heard him approach.

"What? Really? Then how did he get this far?" she asked in interest.

"He specializes in taijutsu, taught by yours truly." the man said with a twinkling smile. "Lee is a master of taijutsu, and trains hard every day to make up for his shortcomings. And I believe that his dedication and hard work will make him one of the greatest Shinobi in the world."

Michiko thought about Guy Sensei's words as she watched every match that day. She saw all kinds of specialty ninjutsu users abilities that came naturally to each one of them, and honed by hard work. And Rock Lee had none of that? Just how hard did he have to work to be on the same level as them? As the tournament came to a close for the day, Michiko found herself disappointed that Lee hadn't been picked. But that just meant he was guaranteed to fight tomorrow. After the tournament, Michiko decided to wander the town, trying her best to familiarize herself with the streets. As she walked past a small park area, she heard laughter.

"Kiba, Naruto got you good! But hey, don't sweat it! There's always next year!" She recognized this voice as Chōji.

"I gotta admit, that guy is good." Kiba sighed, laying back in the grass with his dog and a few other boys to look at the clouds. Michiko approached them.

"Hey, Kiba. Sorry you lost your match." she said sympathetically. Kiba shrugged.

"Whatever, I'll just keep training and do better next time. It's all I can do." he said simply. Michiko sat down on the grass beside Kiba's head with her legs crossed.

"Wow, that's... surprisingly mature of you." she said with a smile.

"Hey, Kiba. Who's the girl?" Shikamaru asked.

"My cousin, Michiko." he said in a bored tone. Michiko smiled.

"Michiko Fukuyoma, of Clan Fukuyoma." She introduced herself properly.

"Clan Fukuyoma? Never heard of it." Shikamaru responded.

"That's because I'm starting my own clan right now." she said simply. Shikamaru sat up suddenly.

"Y-you can do that?!" he spluttered.

"I can't think of a reason I wouldn't be able to!"

"Fine, then. What's your clan's specialty jutsu?"

"I'm so glad you asked!" Michiko stood up and put her hands into the correct symbol. "Ninja Art: An-!" She was suddenly interrupted when something collided with her, and went sprawling. She groaned, and opened her eyes, propping herself up on one hand.

"What in the...?" she mumbled in bewilderment.

"Congrats, Michiko!" Kiba said with a laugh. "You summoned a Rock Lee! Who knew your clan had such power!" Chōji joined in on the laughter. Michiko looked down, and realized she was sitting on Rock Lee's chest. With a yelp, she removed herself. Rock Lee's eyes opened. He looked up at Michiko with onyx eyes, his face going red with embarrassment.

"I-I am sorry! I did not mean to run into you!" He jumped to his feet, and offered Michiko a hand to help her up. "Are you hurt?" Michiko stood with his help.

"I'm fine." she answered, but was drowned out by Kiba.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Lee?! Your crazy training antics are getting out of hand!" Lee bowed deeply and repeatedly to both Michiko and Kiba.

"A thousand apologies! It will not happen again!" Michiko stopped his bowing by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Cool it, Kiba! I'm fine!" she snapped at him. Then she smiled at Lee. "You're Rock Lee, right? I'm Michiko Fukuyoma. Nice to meet you!"

Lee started at her blankly for a moment, before his cheeks turned slightly red.

"Yes! I mean, good! I mean, it is a pleasure to meet you, Michiko! I must continue my training, now! Goodbye!" With that, he sped away.

"Remember to watch where you're going!" Kiba shouted after him. Michiko watched Lee run away. She heard Shikamaru's voice.

"That guy is exhausting to be around. He has too much energy. What a drag..."


	3. The Splendid Ninja

The next morning, Michiko decided to take a walk around town before the tournament began. She weaved through streets and alleys until she found herself looking over a beautiful man-made pond with a traditional looking bridge that spanned its width. Michiko dropped to her knees to peer into the water. She could see koi fish swimming around moss-covered stones. She reached a hand out and stroked the water's surface, causing the koi to swim curiously about.

It was then that her eyes found the most beautiful flower she had ever seen. It was white, with several petals, and a golden center. Several of them grew out of the water, dotting the pond. Michiko gently plucked one and inspected it closer. She decided to keep it. She stood up, and looked around. With a sinking feeling, she realized she didn't know where she was. Wasn't the tournament supposed to start soon?

"Oh! Sorry, usually I am the only one who visits this place."

Michiko spun around to see Rock Lee smiling at her. Her face turned slightly pink, at being taken by surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" she said softly. Lee put on a flustered look.

"I-I did not mean you were not allowed to be here! It is just not well known. I was hoping to get some luck while I was here for the tournament." he explained.

"Some luck?"

"Yes! Every time I visit this place, I receive good luck in some way!"

Michiko thought it over. Then she smiled, holding her flower out to him.

"Well, today, maybe you should bring some of that luck with you. Here." Now it was Lee's turn to blush.

"A lotus? For me?" He took the flower gingerly and stared at it.

"What's wrong?" Michiko asked.

"It is nothing! Just... the lotus is my favorite flower! I have a good feeling about today's tournament!" He gave Michiko a thumbs up and a sparkling smile. Michiko smiled in response.

"Um, Lee? Can I walk with you to the tournament? I kinda got myself lost..."

"But of course! A gentleman will always help a lady in distress!"

The two walked towards the tournament stadium together.

* * *

Michiko sat with Kurenai Sensei, Guy Sensei, and Rock Lee, as they watched the fighting. With each passing matchup, Michiko could see Lee growing more and more anxious. Guy Sensei thumped him on the back.

"Chin up, Lee! Just remember what I've taught you, and you'll be fine!" He flashed a thumbs up.

"That is not the problem." Lee answered. "It is just that..." Suddenly, he jumped to his feet, fire burning in his eyes. "I am so ready to compete, I can barely sit still!"

Sure enough, the next matchup was called.

"Gaara of the Sand, versus... Rock Lee!" the proctor called. Lee's whole countenance intensified.

"Right! Now it is time for me to show what I can do!" He started to run towards the ring, but paused and ran back to Michiko, holding out his flower.

"Would you mind holding this for me, Michiko? I will be right back! That is a promise!" Without waiting for an answer, he placed the flower in her hair, and took off.

Michiko watched the match as it started. Lee stood with confidence, striking a fighting stance. The boy called Gaara stood with a large gourd strapped to his back. From the gourd, a stream of sand spilled, which puddled around his feet. When the fighting began, Lee placed blow after blow, while Gaara simply stood there, his sand protecting him from every attack.

"How is Lee supposed to fight a guy like that?!" Michiko finally asked in exasperation.

"Don't count Lee out just yet!" Guy said proudly. "He's just warming up!"

The fight escalated when Lee took off his leg weights. Michiko could barely follow his movements anymore. Gaara looked as flabbergasted as Michiko felt. Was it even possible for someone to move that fast? But when Lee determined that even this wasn't enough to defeat Gaara, he did something new. He stopped fighting, and took on a sturdy stance. He began glowing, the air around him swirling around furiously.

"What's happening?" Michiko asked.

"Lee is using his ultimate trump card. The Inner Gates!" Might Guy responded. Kakashi Sensei heard him and gasped.

"Guy, you can't be serious! Only the most skilled of ninja can attempt a feat like that! Of all the reckless..." he trailed off as he turned his eye to Lee. He had already opened the third gate. He watched with amazement mixed with horror as Lee continued.

"That's... that's five of The Eight Inner Gates!" he said in awe. "To think that one so young could accomplish such a feat. That boy truly is a genius..."

Michiko watched as Lee's skin grew red. His eyes went completely white, and then, suddenly he was gone. Michiko couldn't even see him anymore. All she could see were the blows that Gaara was receiving. Surely this would end the match. So why did she have this sinking feeling?

"Guy Sensei?" she asked. "Will Lee be alright?"

"Opening the Gates allows the user to move and fight far beyond what the body is normally capable." Guy responded.

"This can cause muscles to tear, however." Kakashi added. "He is right now moving faster than physically possible. I hope you knew what you were doing when you taught him that, Guy."

"Lee heals faster than your average kid, Kakashi." Guy answered. "And his willpower is unshakable."

Everyone watched as Lee used his finishing move. There was an explosion of sand, and then Lee flopped to the ground several feet away, The Gates closed. Struggling, Lee rose to his knees, looking to see if Gaara was defeated. Gaara simply stared at him, hatred burning in his eyes. He reached out a hand. Everyone gasped.

"Even after all that, Gaara can still fight?" Kurenai Sensei asked in amazement.

Sand slithered towards Lee slowly. Barely able to move, Lee tried to crawl away. Michiko stood.

"Guy, I think Lee is in real trouble!" she said.

"If I intervene, Lee will automatically lose the match." Guy stated.

The sand grabbed hold of Lee's left arm and leg. Then Gaara clenched his hand into a fist.

"Sand Coffin!" he rasped.

Everyone looked on in horror as Gaara crushed Lee's arm and leg. Lee cried out in pain.

"Lee! No!" Michiko screamed. Gaara wasn't done. More sand approached Lee.

"Now, you die!" Gaara roared. In a blur of green, Guy swatted the attack away, standing between Gaara and Lee.

"That's quite enough!" he shouted, obviously angry. The proctor was about to call the fight, when the audience collectively gasped. Guy turned around to see his student back on his feet, trembling, but holding a fighting stance once more. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"No, Lee. It's all right. It's over now. Anyway, you're in no condition to..." He cut himself off when he saw the hollowness in Lee's eyes staring through him.

"Lee... Oh, Lee! Wh-what have I done?" Might Guy uttered, tears streaming down his face. "Look at you, not even conscious, and still determined to show the world what you can do!"

"He's out cold." Kakashi said gravely. "Nothing keeping him up but sheer willpower." Michiko sank back into her seat and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Lee... you've already proven it!" Guy sobbed. He wrapped his arms around Lee, who collapsed into his embrace. "You are a splendid ninja."

"Rock Lee..." Michiko whispered, tears springing to her eyes as Guy laid his student on the ground gently. A medical team rushed forward and gathered the poor boy onto a stretcher, whisking him away and leaving Guy standing alone in the arena. Kakashi jumped down to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Guy, listen..." he began. But Guy interrupted him with a shuddering sob.

"I just wanted him to win!" he cried. "I wanted him to achieve his goals more than anything! And now... with his injuries, I fear he will never-!"

"Don't say that, Guy!" Kakashi cut him off. "You don't know that for certain. Now come on, they can't start the next match with us standing here."

"Right." Guy answered with a hollow voice. Kakashi led him out in the direction that the medical ninjas took Lee. Michiko stood up, looking worried.

"Kurenai Sensei...?" she asked quietly. Kurenai just smiled.

"Go after them, Michiko. They could use your support."

Without another word, Michiko ran out of the arena.


	4. The Lotus Pond's Luck

Michiko ran through the hallways of the hospital, following the directions the nurse gave her. She rounded a corner and bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a fluff of gray hair.

"S-sorry, Kakashi Sensei!" she said breathily. Kakashi looked down at the girl's tear-stained face.

"It's quite all right." Kakashi said in a deep voice. "Michiko Fukuyoma, right?"

"Y-yes, Sir!" Michiko said, using the back of her hands to dry her eyes in embarrassment.

"You're worried about Rock Lee, aren't you?"

Michiko said nothing, but nodded. Kakashi patted her head, and Michiko looked up to see what looked to be a smile behind the Sensei's mask.

"He'll be fine." he said in his same gentle voice. "After all, you're going to be looking after him, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Michiko answered quickly. Kakashi's smile widened, squinting his eye shut.

"Thank you." he sad. "Guy and Lee, they only have each other. Neither of them has any family. Take care of them."

"I will, Sensei!"

"Good. First door on the left." Kakashi said as he left. Michiko walked slowly to the door indicated, and pulled it open. Her heart nearly broke at what she saw. Guy sat hunched over the bed Lee was sleeping in.

"This is all my fault..." she could hear Guy say in between sniffs.

Michiko's tears began anew. She stood by the open door and cried. How alone they both looked, surrounded by shattered dreams and lost hope.

Guy heard a sniffle at the door and turned around. He saw Michiko's slight frame leaning against the door, crying into her hands.

"Michiko... Why are you here?" he asked quietly.

"I... I didn't want you to be alone." she mumbled. "And Lee, I was so worried about him. Is he going to be okay?" Guy turned back to the bed.

"His arm and leg are all but destroyed. And the extensive damage to his muscles... It'll... it'll be a miracle if he can ever walk again!" Guy's voice tightened as he forced out the last words. Michiko came and stood by him, as he continued.

"All he ever wanted was to show everyone that despite his shortcomings, he could still become a great ninja! And all I ever wanted was to help him get there!" Slowly, he stood up.

"My other students will be worried. I need to find them and tell them what happened. Would you... stay here with Lee? It would mean so much to me."

"Of course." Michiko answered, trying her best to give Guy an encouraging smile. Guy left the room, and Michiko took his seat beside the bed. She dried her tears once more and looked at Lee. His face had scratches and bruises, and his left arm was bandaged all the way up to his shoulder. Michiko sat for a long time, studying his sleeping face. Eventually, she began to feel tired as well. She dozed off, without really meaning to, and was soon sound asleep.

* * *

Lee opened his eyes. The sun was setting. He tried to move, but pain shot through his body. He looked around the room. So he was at the hospital. He flinched as he remembered his fight with Gaara. He had lost. And his arm and leg... he couldn't even feel them right now. Suddenly, he noticed someone sitting beside his bed. He craned his neck, and saw Michiko, sleeping with her head in her arms, leaning over from her chair to rest on his bed. How long had she been there?

His eyes lingered on the lotus flower in her hair. Her gift to him. She still had it. Her eyes looked slightly red, like she had been crying. Was she crying for him? He felt touched. He wanted to reach out to her and touch her head. To wake her up and assure her it was all right. He tried to move his left arm. It was no use. He remembered the sick, crunching feeling when the sand destroyed his arm and leg; the brief feeling of dread before the excruciating pain caused him to fall unconscious.

Where was Guy Sensei? He needed him to say it was alright. He needed Sensei to give him that smile and that thumbs up that meant, "Never fear, my youthful student! You can try again tomorrow!" Panic seized the young man's heart. Would he be alright? Would he ever be able to feel his arm and leg? His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Michiko stirred. He watched as her eyes fluttered open. When she realized she had fallen asleep with her head on his bed, she drew away quickly, her face turning red. Then they locked gazes.

"L-Lee!" she gasped. "I'm sorry I- Are you alright? I mean, I was so worried and..." Lee watched as she stumbled over her words, and tears began to form in her eyes. She quickly brushed them away and tried her best to smile.

"I... I'm glad you're awake!" she finally said. Lee felt his face grow hot. Never in his life had a girl been so concerned for him that she cried. What was he supposed to do?

"Michiko, you... you still have my flower." he said with a small smile. Michiko's hand trailed to her head. She felt the lotus still there.

"You told me to hold it for you, so I did." she responded. "If you want it, I can..."

"No!" Lee stated, stopping her from removing it from her hair. "You should hang on to it for a while longer. It looks pretty in your hair!" Suddenly, he realized what he had said. Michiko only smiled, a real smile this time.

"Thank you. I will." she answered. Lee's heart rate increased somewhat.

"It turns out that the Lotus Pond gave me good luck after all! Just not in the way I had expected it." he said. "After all, I have you here to keep me company!" Michiko laughed, which made Lee smile. He liked it better when she was happy, rather than sad.

"Michiko?" he asked, looking at her directly. Michiko met his eyes.

"What is it, Lee?" she responded. Lee suddenly thought back to when he had asked Sakura to be his girlfriend. How she turned him down flat. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Oh, it is nothing." he finally uttered. "Have the doctors said when I will be healed enough to go home?" he said, changing the subject. Michiko's smile fell.

"Lee... I don't know if I should be the one to tell you..." she said quietly.

"Tell me... tell me what?" Lee asked warily.

"Most of the muscles in your body are damaged beyond repair, without medical ninjutsu." Guy said in a deep voice, entering the room. "And then there's what Gaara did... that's another matter entirely."

"I... I cannot move my arm or leg." Lee said slowly. "Sensei... what did the doctors say?"

"Lee..." Guy said, bowing his head. "Some of them are saying... that you'll never be able to fight again!"

* * *

By the time Michiko made it to the Inuzuka household, it was very late. She entered the house quietly, and came face-to-face with Tsume.

"Aunt Tsume, I'm sorry I'm late. I..." Michiko trailed off when she saw Tsume studying her face.

"You've been crying. Why?" she demanded in a hushed tone. "Did someone do something to you? Tell me who, and I'll teach them a lesson!"

"No, Aunt Tsume!" Michiko stopped her aunt before she got carried away. "It's not like that at all, it's just..." Michiko could feel her tears returning. "Wh... why? Why do bad things happen to good people?" she cried.

Tsume wasn't sure what to do. In her family, crying was nearly unheard of. She took hold of her niece's shoulders and moved her into the sitting room. She sat her down in a chair and sat beside her.

"First it's my mom... and now Lee! He... he just wanted to..." Michiko crumpled into her aunt's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

Kiba sat in his room with Akamaru, who was sleeping in his lap. Suddenly, the puppy lifted his head and whined.

"What's up, Boy?" Kiba asked. Suddenly, he heard it. It was crying. He got up, and crept out of his room to investigate. He peeked into the sitting room, and saw his mother trying to comfort Michiko.

"Guy Sensei told Lee what the doctors said about his condition. They... they told him he'd never be a ninja again! They just couldn't fix what Gaara did to him!" Michiko continued to cry. "His face... I'll never forget the look on his face. He looked more in pain then than when Gaara attacked him! And there was nothing I could do to make it better!" Tsume looked at Michiko evenly.

"It's not your job to make other people's problems go away." she said gently.

"But Lee... I want to help him." Michiko said, touching the flower in her hair.

"Rock Lee means that much to you?" Tsume asked. Michiko thought for a bit, then nodded.

"The most you can do for him then is to be there for him, to listen to him." Tsume said. "But he needs to make his own decisions, and he needs to move forward, in whatever way he can." She sat back and sighed. "Now if only Tsunade were here..." Michiko lifted her head at that.

"Who is Tsunade?" she asked.

"She was a master healer. Her medical ninjutsu was unmatched. But she hasn't been in the Hidden Leaf Village for quite a long time. If she were here, I'm sure she could help your friend." Tsume explained. Michiko looked up at her aunt with wide eyes. She suddenly jumped up.

"I need to tell Guy Sensei!" she shouted. Tsume grabbed her arm.

"Oh, no you don't! It's late! You can tell him in the morning!"

* * *

The next morning, Michiko had a new lotus flower in her hair as she walked through the hospital. The other one had since wilted. She found Lee's room, and knocked. Guy opened the door.

"Michiko! Please, come in."

Michiko entered the room and found two doctors holding Lee up in a sitting position while they used medical ninjutsu on his back. It was the first time Michiko had seen him without his shirt on. She cast her eyes to the floor as her face turned pink.

"Good morning, Lee!" she greeted him with a smile. Lee looked up and saw her. He gave a weak smile. She could see the dark areas beneath his eyes, the tiredness on his face, the stitch in his brow. Had he not slept at all last night?

"Michiko! It is very good to see you!" he responded. The medical ninjas finished up and propped him up on pillows before turning to leave. They gestured to Guy to follow. He did without a word. Michiko and Lee watched him leave before turning back to each other.

"How are you, Michiko?" Lee asked. "I was wondering if you would stop by today!"

"Of course, Lee! I couldn't stand the thought of you being alone. Kiba told me that those who passed the tournament need to train for the final test. Guy will be training Neji, right? So I thought I could stay here with you!" Michiko said with a smile.

"I would like that." Lee responded, looking out the window with a sigh. Michiko sat up straight, suddenly remembering something.

"Oh! I got you a present!" she said. Lee blinked in surprise.

"Michiko, you did not have to get me anything!" he said, shaking his head. Michiko reached into her bag and pulled out the present, and placed it on the table beside his bed.

"It is a... glass bowl?" he asked. Michiko stood up, grabbed a cup, and filled it with water at the sink. Then she poured the water into the bowl and placed the lotus from her hair on top of the water. It floated there gracefully.

"There! Now you have a piece of the Lotus Pond here with you!" she said with a smile. Lee looked at the lotus for a long time. Then he closed his eyes.

"Michiko... thank you so much. This means a lot to me." he said gratefully. Michiko reached out, and grabbed his right hand. His fingers curled slightly around her hand. They both looked at their hands, clasped together, for a few minutes, before Guy came back into the room. They both took their hands away quickly, but Michiko could tell from the glint in his eye that he had seen.

"Lee, they've detected several bone fragments in your spinal column." he said, his graveness returning. "They may have to operate."

A chill ran down Lee's spine. Michiko could see a hint of fear in his eyes.

"I-is there no other option?" he asked, his voice rising. Guy shook his head.

"Actually, I think there is!" Michiko piped. Both Lee and Guy looked at her in surprise.

"R-really, Michiko?" Lee asked hopefully. "What is it?"

"My aunt told me about a person named Tsunade." she said. "She was supposedly a master of medical ninjutsu, capable of healing even the worst injuries!" At this Guy leapt to his feet.

"Tsunade! I had completely forgotten about her! Michiko, you're a genius!"

"I am?" Michiko grinned.

"I will set out in search for her immediately!" Guy proclaimed.

"Sensei, you must train Neji for the final test of the Chunin Exams, must you not?" Lee asked. At this, Guy deflated.

"I can talk to the Hokage and ask him to send some ninja out on a mission to find her, if it helps!" Michiko offered.

"That settles it! Just you wait, Lee! You'll be back in fighting form in no time!" Guy gave him a thumbs up and a sparkling grin. The brightness returned to Lee's eyes again, at the sight of his Sensei's optimism.

"Yes, Guy Sensei!" he shouted. Guy left the room in a hurry, eager to begin training Neji, as though that would make time pass faster. Lee grinned at Michiko.

"Thank you, Michiko! I feel as though I have hope again!"

Michiko smiled happily. Seeing Lee back to his chipper self warmed her heart.

"I do not know what I can do to make this up to you." he said, calming down.

"You can start by getting some rest." Michiko ordered. "I will go talk to the Hokage. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay!" Lee agreed. "I will rest so well, that my body will be that much more prepared for when Tsunade heals me back to my old self!" Michiko laughed.

"You look like you're ready for the opposite of resting." she quipped.

"I am just so fired up! It is taking every ounce of my self control to not leap from my bed and begin training anew!" Lee proclaimed.

"You'd better not! I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!"


	5. Beauty Becomes a Beast

Michiko had prepared her plea to the Hokage beforehand. In her mind, she listed several reasons why recovering the famed Tsunade should be a high priority.

But as it turned out, she didn't need any of those reasons. As soon as Michiko explained the situation with Rock Lee, Hokage Sarutobi proclaimed that he would send out a team for her recovery almost immediately. As it happened, an old friend of Tsunade's by the name of Jiraiya was taking Naruto on a training journey to hone his skills for the final exam. Hokage Sarutobi would send them in the direction of Tsunade's last known location.

Satisfied, Michiko happily returned to the hospital. As she approached Lee's room, she saw the door already open. A feeling of dread took hold of her. The same kind of dread whenever she saw Gaara. She peeked into the room. Sure enough, Gaara was standing, looming over Lee's bed while he slept. Sand snaked its way around the bed, trailing upwards, towards Lee. Michiko exploded into a fit of rage. She clasped her hands into the sign of her Jutsu.

"Ninja Art: Animal Transformation Jutsu! Beast Form!" Michiko disappeared into a plume of smoke, and where she stood, now a large, wolf-like creature crouched, teeth bared. Gaara turned his attention away from Lee, and put up a sand barrier between himself and Michiko.

Michiko knew she wouldn't be able to take Gaara on. He was much too powerful. She just needed to get him away from Lee. She began circling the bed in the other direction from Gaara, forcing him to edge away as well, to be able to stay on the defensive. She kept her head low, and teeth bared, snarling angrily. She had to look like she was ready to attack at any moment, or Gaara would call her bluff.

Soon, Michiko was in front of the window, and Gaara was by the door. Lee was sleeping soundly in between them. This was it. Michiko had no other options to protect Lee at this point. She suddenly leapt over the bed towards Gaara. It was a risky move, but she would rather she be injured than Lee. Gaara saw this as an attack, and slashed a thin stream of sand at her face. It grazed her cheek, but that was all. A warning shot. Michiko stood her ground resolutely. Gaara wound up for another attack. But before Michiko even had time to brace herself, Guy was there.

"I suggest you leave now, Gaara. Don't you have training to do?" he demanded. Michiko was worried that the Sensei's appearance wouldn't deter Gaara, but wordlessly, he slunk away. Michiko sighed with relief. Guy turned to her.

"Michiko, is that you?" he asked. Michiko sat on her haunches, thumping her tail on the ground. She turned her head to Lee and whined.

"He's alright, Michiko. Thanks to you." Guy said with a smile. "You don't have to keep that jutsu up any longer." Michiko nodded, and in a puff of smoke, she was herself again. She touched her cheek and winced, she looked at her fingers, which now had blood on them.

"Don't worry, I know there's an emergency first aid kit in here somewhere." The Sensei began to look around. Lee stirred, and opened his eyes. Michiko turned to him, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness! Gaara didn't hurt you, then!" she said with a smile. Lee's eyes opened wide.

"G-Gaara was here? Just now?" he shouted.

"Yeah, but thanks to Michiko, you were unharmed." Guy answered.

"Actually, it was..." Michiko began to say.

"Ah, here it is! The first aid kit!" Guy said louder than necessary. Lee looked at Michiko, noticing the cut on her cheek.

"Did... did Gaara do that to you?" Lee asked softly. Michiko smiled.

"Yeah, but it's nothing! Don't worry about it! It could have been much worse!" she piped.

"I am aware..." Lee said gravely. "So he was after me... to finish the job. He meant to kill me in that arena. And you... you protected me, knowing full well what he was capable of!"

"Don't get yourself all worked up, Lee. What's done is done." Guy said, as he dabbed Michiko's cut with some alcohol.

"Ow! It stings..." Michiko murmured.

Lee watched as a tear fell from Michiko's eye. Guy put a bandage over the cut and secured it on. Then Michiko turned to Lee with a smile.

"There! Good as new!" she said happily. She noticed that Lee's face still looked concerned. "What's the matter? Are you still hurting from your injuries? I can get a nurse in here to..."

Lee stopped her from getting up to leave by grabbing her arm with his good hand.

"Please, stay with me." he said in a quiet voice. Guy stood up, recognizing his cue.

"I'm going to make the other Jonin aware to keep an eye on Gaara." he said as he left. After he was gone, it was still a few moments before Lee broke the silence.

"What Gaara did... that was unforgivable." he said quietly. Michiko nodded.

"Yes, to injure you so far as to..."

"I am talking about you!" Lee yelped. "Gaara and I met on the field of battle, but you! You were only trying to protect me!" Michiko smiled again, but this time, it was a gentle smile. She placed her hand over Lee's, who was still gripping her arm.

"Of course I was protecting you." Michiko said. "Ever since I came to the Leaf Village, you have been nothing but kind to me. I wanted to help you in return."

"But you were hurt..." Lee insisted weakly, obviously still tired.

"Ninjas get hurt, Lee. But what matters is that we get back on our feet. Just like you will, when Tsunade comes to heal your injuries. Then you can achieve your goal of becoming a splendid ninja." She spoke as she eased him back into a laying position. Lee didn't resist, and closed his eyes as his head made contact with his pillow.

"That is... not my only goal." Lee muttered sleepily.

"Really? What's your other goal?"

"To protect... to protect the people closest to me..." With that, Lee was asleep again, snoring softly. Michiko's heart fluttered.

"That's why I think I'm falling for you, Rock Lee." Michiko whispered as she got up to leave.

Once she had exited the room, and closed the door hind her, she was lifted into a too-strong embrace. She heard Guy sob loudly.

"Oh, what a delicate display of youthfulness!" he proclaimed as he cried. "Lee... my Rock Lee has won the affection of a lovely young lady!"

"G-Guy Sensei?!" Michiko shouted. "You were eavesdropping on us?!"

"Sorry about him." Kakashi said, reading a book not far away. "He can be a bit much, sometimes."

"Kakashi Sensei! Not you too!" Michiko grunted, trying to wriggle free from Guy.

"Never fear, youthful maiden!" Guy said, placing Michiko back on her feet. "We are here to help you achieve your ultimate goal of making Lee your youthful boyfriend!"

"My what?!" Michiko echoed, a little too loudly.

"Don't lump me in with you, Guy." Kakashi said, as calm as ever. "Leave the poor girl be."

"Lee's happiness is my happiness!" Guy protested, turning to Kakashi. "And anyway, you wanted to hear what they were saying just now as much as I did!"

Michiko took advantage of the distraction and snuck away.

* * *

That evening, Michiko sat, kneeling beside the Lotus Pond and sighed. She was embarrassed that Guy had pegged her so easily. Lee's kindness had won her over from the very beginning, of course she wanted to be with him! But having a pair of 30 year old men trying to help her get a boyfriend? It was just too weird.

Although, Lee's and Guy's bond was a strong one. If she did start dating Lee, Guy would always be in the picture as well. Not that that was a bad thing, but he did tend to be a bit... overbearing at times. Suddenly, the sound of a page turning startled her out of her thoughts. She looked up, and found Kakashi sitting on top of the small, traditional bridge, reading that book of his, again.

"Thought I might find you here." the Jonin said. Michiko huffed.

"Maybe get your own date rather than meddling with others'." she grunted.

"Hey, now! That was a little under the belt, don't you think?" Kakashi said with a nervous laugh.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Sensei." Michiko sighed.

"You have to know that Guy's intentions are wholly pure." Kakashi stated. "You know as well as I do how much he cares for Rock Lee."

"I know..." Michiko allowed. "I suppose I was just unprepared for his reaction."

"That's fair, since hardly anyone is prepared for his reactions to anything."

"You don't seem too bothered by him, though."

"That's because Guy and I go way back. He has always stuck his neck out for me, even when I didn't want him to."

Michiko considered this. Kakashi had grown used to him, so perhaps she could too.

"But is he really going to try and intervene to get Lee and I together?" Michiko asked worriedly. "I do want to be with Lee, but I don't want it to be something... forced."

"I'll keep Guy under control." Kakashi said, smiling. "At least, as well as I can."

"I suppose I can't ask for much more than that." Michiko responded, smiling as well.

* * *

The next day, Michiko visited Lee at the hospital, as had become the norm for her. She entered Lee's room to see him staring wistfully out the window. When he heard her come in, he gave her a tired smile.

"Michiko! It is you!" he said happily.

"Hi, Lee! Are you feeling alright?" Michiko smiled warmly, coming to sit at his bedside.

"Yes, although..." Lee's tiredness was evident now. "Some days are better than others, I suppose." Michiko's eyes landed on a vase of beautiful flowers, sitting beside the glass bowl with the lotus.

"More flowers! My, someone is popular!" Michiko giggled. Lee laughed a little in response.

"Yes, they were a gift from Sakura. She left right before you got here." he answered. Michiko blinked.

"From Sakura?" she asked. Didn't she turn Lee down rather rudely?

"Yes, she has been much kinder to me ever since I saved her during the second exam."

"I see..." Michiko suddenly remembered something. "Oh! I brought you another gift!" Lee grinned.

"Michiko, you are spoiling me!"

Michiko pulled a book out of her bag and gave it to Lee. He took it with his right hand and read the cover aloud.

"Advanced Taijutsu: A Comprehensive Guide." he read. "Michiko, this is a wonderful gift!"

"I thought you could use it while you work on recovering." Michiko smiled. "You know, training your mind while your body heals."

"That is very thoughtful of you. Thank you so much!" he said, his tiredness disappearing. "So, um... how is your...?" he pointed to Michiko's scratch from the other day, which still had a small bandage covering it.

"It's healing nicely!" Michiko piped. "My aunt says I won't even get a scar from it." Lee smiled.

"That is good to hear." he sighed with relief.

"The Hokage said he would send out a team to recover Tsunade as quickly as possible!" Michiko reported, realizing she had never done so the other day.

"That is also good to hear." Lee said in a quieter voice. "I hope... I hope she is able to heal me."

"Of course she will!" Michiko piped. "My aunt said Tsunade is even being considered for next in line for the Hokage! If anyone can heal you, it's her!"

"In that case, I hope she is brought home quickly." Lee said meaningfully. "I want so badly to be able to achieve my goals."

"I know, Lee." Michiko answered. "I know."

* * *

 _ **Hello, Readers! I hope you're enjoying my story so far! I know the timeline here is a little screwy for what actually happened in the Naruto series, but I hope you'll come to forgive me! I'm just helping the flow of the story. Thanks for reading!**_


	6. The People Closest To Us

The next several weeks went by in a similar fashion. Lee continued to recover, and was even able to walk with the assistance of a crutch, but only for short distances. One morning, Michiko entered Lee's room to find somewhat of a commotion. Sakura, Ino, and a nurse were all frantically looking around the room.

"He was here just a moment ago! He's not strong enough to be off on his own, yet! Rock Lee! Where are you?!" the nurse was saying. Michiko ran into the room.

"Lee is gone?!" she asked in bewilderment. Ino nodded. Suddenly, Sakura pointed out the window.

"Look there!" she gasped. The four of them turned to the window to see Lee doing push-ups in the grass with his good hand.

"Rock Lee!" the nurse called as they all jumped over the balcony to where he was. Drops of sweat were making a puddle under his head as he struggled.

"If I cannot do 200 push-ups, then I must do 80 squats instead!" he shouted in determination. "192! 193!" His whole body was shaking. The nurse crouched down beside him to stop him.

"Rock Lee, you are in no condition to do this!" she scolded. Lee glared at her.

"Keep away from me!" he snarled. "Everyone else who was injured during the Chunin Exams are already healed and back to training! I will not be counted out!"

"Lee..." Sakura sighed sadly. Michiko turned to look at her and Ino. Both of them had flowers in their hands. Michiko suddenly felt guilty for not bringing something for Lee, too. Suddenly, she squared her shoulders. Maybe she had no flowers, but she cared for Lee deeply. She would see him taken care of, even if she did it herself. She put a hand on the nurse's shoulder, giving her a confident smile. The nurse backed away, and Michiko took her place, crouching beside Lee.

"Do not try and stop me! I have made up my mind!" Lee said in determination.

"I know." Michiko put a hand on Lee's cheek, lifting his head. "And I've made up mine." Then she pulled Lee into a hug, curling her arms around his trembling body. She pressed the side of her head against his. His trembling stopped rather suddenly.

Lee froze. Michiko had her arms wrapped around him, holding him gently. He could easily break away... if he had wanted to. She smelled lovely, like flowers. A blush creeped its way across his face. His face felt hotter and hotter, until suddenly, a darkness took over his mind, and he went limp.

"He's passed out!" Ino said in alarm. Michiko smiled, turning her head to the nurse.

"You can take him back to his bed, now." she said gently. "He fainted from sheer exhaustion."

"I think it was a little more than that, Michiko." Sakura said with a sly smile.

Soon, Lee was returned to his bed. Michiko sat at his bedside, holding his right hand. She smiled slightly, studying his face. Sakura giggled.

"I think Michiko has a crush on Lee!" she teased. Michiko raised a hand in defeat.

"Yeah, you caught me! But for the moment, I just want him to get better. I can't ask for more than that from him right now." she said, looking back to Lee. Sakura smiled warmly.

"Lee is lucky to have you looking out for him." she said. "You know, he asked me to be his girlfriend a while back, and I turned him down. I... I regret being rude to him about it. But Lee is very forgiving. He's a great guy."

"I know." Michiko smiled. "And from what I hear, both of you are vying for Sasuke, right? Good luck to both of you!" Sakura and Ino smiled, but Michiko could sense the lightning between them. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything...

"Well, we'll be going now! See you later, Michiko!" Ino said, pulling Sakura out of the room. Michiko waved as they left, then put her other hand on top of Lee's.

* * *

A week later, Kiba saw Michiko getting ready for the day with a bright smile on her face.

"What's up, Michiko? Going to see your boyfriend?" he teased. Michiko rolled her eyes.

"Lee is being discharged from the hospital today, so I'm going to see him home!" she said brightly as she braided her hair. "Guy Sensei will probably have some small celebration for him, so I'll help with that, too!" she finished by pinning a lotus flower barrette in her hair, smiling at herself in the mirror.

She had the walk to the hospital memorized by now. She waited by the bottom step of the entrance until she saw Guy and Lee. Lee walked with his crutch, doing his best not to limp. Michiko smiled at him.

"Lee! It's so good to see you!" she said warmly.

"I feel like I could take on the world!" Lee proclaimed proudly. "Like I could resume my training today!"

"Not just yet, Lee! There's someone I want you to meet. Follow me!" Guy marched off in a direction. Lee put on a determined face.

"If I cannot keep up with him, then I will..."

"Not so fast, you!" Michiko warned.

"Right. Recovery first, then training."

"That's better."

The three of them wound up at Guy Sensei's humble abode. Guy sat Lee down in a chair, chuckling gleefully.

"I have a surprise for you, Lee! You're going to love it!" he said loudly. There was a knock at the door. Guy went to answer, and Michiko took a seat near Lee.

"It's so good to see you on your feet again, Lee." Michiko said. Lee grinned.

"I am just happy to no longer be stuck in that hospital room!" he responded. Then Guy returned, with two women following him. One was blonde, and the other had black hair. Guy grinned.

"Lee, I'd like you to meet Tsunade, and her assistant Shizune!" he proclaimed. Lee's eyes grew wide.

"You are... Tsunade?" he asked. Tsunade gave a nod.

"This is the boy you were telling me about, Guy?"

"The very same! He needs your healing expertise in order to get back into fighting form!"

"I'll assess the boy, but don't expect a miracle." Tsunade allowed. She had Lee undo his jumpsuit down to the waist, and put his back to her. Michiko got up to stand in the hallway, feeling like she might be in the way. After a long moment of silence, Tsunade sighed.

"This is... well, it's much worse than I expected." she finally said.

"Tsunade?" Guy asked warily.

"There's extensive muscle and tissue damage, and bone fragments in his spinal column. And his left arm and leg..." she shuddered. "They healed with incorrect positioning, fractures all over... Lee, no one would judge you if you gave up becoming a ninja."

A look of fear passed over Lee's face.

"Tsunade, what do you mean?" Guy demanded. "Are you saying there is nothing you can do?!"

"There is a procedure I know of, but the surgery requires such precision and an enormous amount of chakra. All of the cells in his body must be activated and healed at the same time, and even then... his chance of surviving the procedure are 50% at best. Even if the procedure is a success, there's still a chance he could die."

Michiko couldn't believe her ears. This couldn't be real. She pressed her clasped hands against her lips, mentally willing herself that she must have misheard.

"No, it... it can't be!" Guy finally uttered. "You're the Great Tsunade, aren't you? You must be joking, that's it! You..."

Shizune put a hand on his shoulder, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Tsunade looked at Guy pityingly.

"I take no pleasure from this, believe me, but the truth must be known. Let me know when you've come to a decision."

Before anyone could respond, Lee pulled his jumpsuit back on, grabbed his crutch, and hobbled out of the house silently, leaving the door open as he left. He didn't even look up to see Michiko as he did so. She was too afraid and overcome with emotion to speak to him, or reach out to him, so she let him go. Guy bowed his head.

"If I had known what you would say, I never would have brought you here." he said in a low voice.

"I understand." Tsunade said evenly. "But the boy needs to know the risks. He needs to know what he's up against." Then, it was her turn to leave. She and Shizune left without another word. Michiko looked up at Guy, who looked broken-hearted all over again. She couldn't hold it back any longer. She covered her face with her hands and started to cry. Guy turned to her.

"Oh, Michiko..." he said, his voice breaking. Michiko reached out and hugged the Sensei, as she began to cry louder. And the two shed tears for Rock Lee. Finally, Michiko pulled away.

"I have to find him... he shouldn't have to be alone!" she said.

"Go, then. I'll wait here in case he comes back."

* * *

Lee walked down the street, focusing on his footsteps to stay upright. Suddenly, he could hear someone rounding the corner quickly. Naruto bumped into him.

"Whoa! Sorry there, Bushy-Brows! Are you alright?" he asked, stabilizing Lee. Lee bowed slightly.

"Good morning, Naruto!" he said, avoiding the question.

"Did you have Grandma Tsunade check you out, yet?"

"Oh, um..."

"We're sure lucky to have her in town. I've seen her healing jutsu firsthand! So you be sure to get better as soon as you can, alright? The Leaf Village needs us!"

Lee listened to his words, then swallowed.

"Right!"

Naruto left, and Lee continued his walk. Michiko emerged from her hiding place and followed Lee from a distance.

The Lotus Pond was as quiet as ever, as Lee walked to stand in the middle of the bridge. He looked down at the water and sighed. Michiko was about to make herself known, when she heard another voice.

"Lee!" Sakura said, carrying with her a bouquet of flowers.

"Sakura! Good morning to you!" Lee greeted her with a smile, as though nothing were wrong.

"I heard you got out of the hospital today, so I got these for you!" She handed the flowers to him.

"That is very kind of you." he said, accepting the gift.

"Sasuke got out today too, because Tsunade healed his injuries. Isn't that wonderful?" Sakura asked. Lee winced visibly.

"Th-that is good to hear." he said, keeping his voice even.

"Maybe she could heal yours, too!"

"M-maybe so."

"Lee, if you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask, alright?" Sakura smiled at him. Lee deflated slightly.

"Of course. Thank you, Sakura."

"See you later!" She bid him farewell and left. Lee held the flowers in his arms, staring at them absent-mindedly. He began plucking the petals off, one by one, and letting them fall into the pond.

"Success... Failure... Success... Failure... Success..." Lee seemed to freeze in fear at the last petal on the final flower.

"F-failure..." he murmured. Abruptly, he left, leaving behind the bouquet of mutilated flowers. Michiko silently followed.

Lee walked through the hallways of the Academy. On his way, he bumped into Iruka Sensei.

"Oh, Lee! Nice to see you!" the Sensei greeted him.

"Hello, Iruka Sensei." Lee bowed respectfully, as well as he could.

"Lee, I want you to know, even without skills in ninjutsu or genjutsu, I always saw you as one of my most promising students." The man smiled kindly at the boy. Lee stared for a moment, before smiling weakly.

"Thank you. I will always see graduating from the Academy as one of my proudest moments." he responded. Iruka chuckled.

"That means a lot to me." he sighed. "This job is one I thought I would never be assigned to do. It's a tough one, but it has its rewards. Like seeing successful graduates like you living life to its fullest." It was his turn to bow in respect. "I hope you're off to a speedy recovery."

Lee smiled a little wider. Iruka Sensei always did have a way of instilling hope in him, even if it was just a glimmer.

"Thank you, Sensei."

The climb to the overlook on top of the Academy had always seemed so short before, but the numerous steps made for an almost impossible task now. But Lee was determined to make it to the top. Finally, he made it onto the small, sheltered platform, but his knees shook violently. He faltered, and then fell forward, dropping his crutch. Gritting his teeth, he prepared to lift himself up off the ground, but was suddenly lifted slowly to his feet, hands gripping his arm and waist.

"Michiko?" Lee asked, as the girl sat him down on one of the seats, then turned to fetch his crutch.

"Hello, Lee." Michiko said in a quiet voice, giving him a small smile. She sat down beside him, brushing away a few tears as she shed them.

"You are crying again." Lee mumbled. "Why are you always crying for me?"

"Because you won't!" Michiko turned to him, looking concerned. "You bottle up your emotions and refuse to talk about your struggles! Instead, you push yourself past your limit, all the while making everyone think you're just fine!" She bowed her head. "But you're not fine!" she cried. "I can see your heart breaking, and you're trying to deal with it all on your own! Don't you have any idea how many people care for you?!"

"I have no family!" Lee stated. "No mother, no father; I have been on my own from the very beginning! I do not even have ninjutsu or genjutsu!"

"What about Guy Sensei?" Michiko asked.

"Ah...!" Lee thought about his Sensei. The only father figure he'd ever known. "Yes, that is true. But Guy Sensei has other students to worry about as well. Neji and Tenten. It would be selfish of me to ask him, to ask anyone to be my support, especially through something like this." Lee gestured to his crutch.

"And yet, one of your goals is to protect the people closest to you." Michiko reminded him. "You would give anything to help Guy Sensei. Is it so hard to believe that he would do the same for you?"

"Why does this matter so much to you, Michiko?" Lee asked quietly. Michiko stared at Lee for a moment, before averting her eyes. Her face began to turn red.

"Because... because I want to be one of the people closest to you." she said quietly. "And in return, I will care for you just as much."

Lee fell silent as her words sank in, deep, all the way to his heart.

"Michiko, are you..." he swallowed. "Are you saying that you... love me?"

The blush had now completely taken over Michiko's face. She nodded silently. But then looked at him wide-eyed suddenly.

"I-it's alright if you don't feel the same!" she stammered. "I don't want you to feel obligated to..."

She was cut off by Lee pulling her into a hug with his good arm. She could hear him sniff loudly.

"To think..." he began, his voice tightening. "You could bring yourself to love someone who could be dead soon!"

"Oh, Lee..." Guy Sensei's voice sounded, startling the two of them. "You are stronger than your trials! You should know this by now, with what you've already gone through!"

"Guy Sensei!" Michiko and Lee said in unison, both of their faces turning red in embarrassment, as they quickly pulled away from each other. Guy ignored their shame and gave Lee a thumbs up.

"Get the operation!" He proclaimed. "And on the one in a hundred, no, one in a million chance it should go wrong... I will die with you!"

Lee stared at his Sensei, at a loss for words. Guy Sensei truly cared about him, enough to die for him. Pent-up tears now streamed down his face. He stood up suddenly, and fell into his Sensei's embrace.

"Guy Sensei!" he cried. Michiko smiled. She had a feeling that Lee was going to be just fine.


	7. The Past and The Future

Michiko opened her eyes, the morning sun shining through her window. A part of her was dreading today. The day Lee would undergo Tsunade's operation. She had faith that things would be alright, but she couldn't help but wonder about the alternative. The blood in her veins momentarily went cold as her imagination ran wild. Quickly, she sat up and shook her head, dispelling the saddening images from her mind. She needed to stay positive. For Lee.

As she got ready for the day, she couldn't help but notice her aunt keeping a closer eye than usual on her. Finally, as she finished braiding her hair into her usual hairstyle, she turned to her.

"Is something wrong, Aunt Tsume?" she asked. Tsume blinked slowly.

"I could ask you the same thing." Tsume said warily. "Elevated heart rate, nervous air, trembling hands... Are you hiding something?"

"No, of course not!" Michiko said, somewhat relieved. "It's just... Rock Lee is undergoing surgery today. The procedure I was telling you about."

"That's today?" Kiba interjected. "Hey, give the guy my best. He's a weirdo, but he's also a pretty stand-up dude." Michiko nodded with a smile. She had forgotten how attuned her family's senses were. She was nowhere near as skilled as they were, especially in her human form. No wonder they had noticed her stress.

As Michiko walked down the hallway in the hospital, she saw Guy sitting on a chair in front of an operation room.

"Good morning, Guy Sensei. Am I too late? Did Lee already go inside?" she asked. As soon as she finished her question, a doctor pushing Lee in a wheelchair approached her. Lee grinned happily.

"Michiko! Good morning to you!" he piped. "And Guy Sensei! Thank you both for coming to support me!"

"I wouldn't dare miss it!" Guy said, giving Lee a thumbs up. "Neji is busy working on a technique, so I am free to give you my youthful support!"

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be, Lee." Michiko said, grabbing both of his hands gently. He smiled and squeezed them in response, but Michiko could detect a slight tremor. Of course he was nervous. He was doing his best to stay positive.

"Michiko, I... I have something I would like for you to have. It is very important to me." he said, reaching into a bag on his lap. He pulled out a beautiful white handkerchief with a pattern of a lotus in one corner. "When I was a baby, I was found by the Village gates with this. I would like for you to have it." Michiko ran her fingers over the soft material. After all these years, it was still in nearly flawless condition.

"But Lee... I couldn't possibly... This is your only connection to your past!" she said in wonder. Lee nodded.

"That is exactly why you must have it!" he insisted. "Because you are my connection to the future!" He grinned, flashing a thumbs up, blushing a little. Michiko was speechless. She gently folded the handkerchief and bent down, planting a kiss on Lee's cheek.

"You're going to be just fine, Rock Lee." she whispered.

"I know, Michiko." he whispered back. Then the doctor wheeled him into the operation room, where Tsunade was waiting.

Michiko turned, to see both Guy and Kakashi grinning at her goofily. Kakashi had a hand over his mask like he was hiding a smile. Michiko blushed, having forgotten that she and Lee were not alone.

"My, my, should we start planning a wedding for when Lee gets out of surgery?" Kakashi asked slyly.

"What a passionate display of youthfulness!" Guy shouted, tears streaming down his face. "The budding blossoms of affection and desire are-!"

"I'm going to stop you right there!" Michiko shouted, holding out a hand to them. "Quit ogling at other people's relationships and get your own! And where the heck did you come from, Kakashi?!"

"Harsh..." murmured a thoroughly deflated Kakashi. Guy was undeterred, however.

"Lee has been my faithful student all these years!" he shouted. "I'm so proud to see the man he is becoming!"

Michiko stormed off to the waiting room, muttering something about "creepy old men", and gripped the handkerchief tightly as she went.

* * *

It had been several hours. Kakashi had to leave for an urgent mission, and Guy had fallen asleep with his arms folded, leaning back in his chair. He snored softly. Michiko sat, staring at the folded handkerchief in her lap, trailing her fingers along the pattern of the lotus flower. The way the lotus was embroidered onto the fabric made it in some angles impossible to see.

"Huh. Hidden Lotus." Michiko mumbled, remembering one of Lee's signature moves. She wondered if he had named the move after his only link to his past.

Suddenly, her heart leapt to her throat as Tsunade emerged from the operation room. Guy was instantly awake, and turned his head to her expectantly. Tsunade looked weary, wringing her hands as she approached Michiko and Guy. She licked her lips, but did not speak. Michiko held her breath.

"Well?" Guy finally asked. Tsunade seemed to remember that people were waiting for her to speak, and drew a deep breath.

"That was the longest operation I have ever done in my life." she said quietly, her voice hoarse. "The operation... was a success."

"And Lee?" Guy pressed for information.

"He'll make it."

Michiko finally let out a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes, leaning forward in her chair, suddenly exhausted. She hadn't realized she had been tensing her stomach muscles for so long.

"I've gotta hand it to you, Guy." Tsunade continued. "He gave us all a good scare for a while. I'm pretty sure the only reason he survived the procedure was because he's too stubborn to die. He's definitely learned that from you." Guy chuckled softly, though his face only showed relief.

"That's My Lee for you." he said in a deep voice. Then he buried his face in his hands. "I can't thank you enough..."

"Don't thank me just yet." Tsunade said evenly. "Lee's not out of the woods. There's a long road to full recovery ahead of him." She then turned her eyes to Michiko, giving her a small smile and a wink. "Then again, that's why you're here, isn't it?" Michiko felt her face grow hot. She stood rigidly and bowed deeply.

"Thank you, Tsunade! You are truly an amazing healer! I'll do my best to help Lee recover, so he can become a splendid ninja and help serve and protect the Village!" Michiko said resolutely. Tsunade nodded.

"That's what I'd hoped you would say. I'm going to rest, now. Usually, I'd say no visitors until tomorrow, but I honestly think the sight of the two of you would do him some good. Just keep things short. He needs rest."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Guy and Michiko said in unison.

* * *

When Michiko peeked into the operation room, she saw Lee laying in a bed, hooked up to a plethora of monitors. He had his eyes closed, but opened them when he felt a presence. He turned his head weakly to look at the doorway and smiled.

"Sensei... Michiko! You stayed the entire time?"

"What did you think we were gonna do, Lee?" Guy said with a grin, sitting down beside the bed. Michiko remained standing, moving to the other side of the bed. She smiled, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Lee... you're okay! I mean, I knew you would be, but..." she let in a sob. Lee smiled apologetically.

"Michiko, you are still crying for me? When will this end?" he asked, turning his head to look at her now.

"These are happy tears this time!" Michiko defended herself, smiling. "I can't tell you how glad I am!"

"I may have an idea." Lee allowed. "I am the one who survived, after all!" He laughed, which turned into a small fit of coughs. His face twisted in pain.

"Ow... it hurts to laugh... I can only imagine what training will feel like." he mumbled. Guy laughed.

"Lee, you have a one track mind, that's for sure." Then he grew serious. "Focus on your recovery. You'll need it, believe me! When you get better, I'll be training you extra hard to make up for lost time!" Lee's eyes suddenly lit up with enthusiasm.

"Yes, Sir! I will focus so hard on recovering, that I will be better in no time! You will see!"

"That's what I like to hear!"

Michiko couldn't stop smiling as she listened to the exchange between Sensei and Student. Lee was sounding just like his usual self again, and that made her heart soar above all else.

* * *

That night, as Michiko walked home, she held the handkerchief in her hands, absent-mindedly running her thumb over the embroidered lotus flower. Suddenly, she could hear a clattering Of small claws behind her. Michiko smiled down at the small white animal that began to walk beside her.

"Well hello, Akamaru! Kiba must not be far away, if you're here!"

"You smell like you've been hanging around that hospital all day." Kiba said, appearing nearby. Michiko kept walking.

"Do you start all conversations by describing how people smell?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Hey, just because your sense of smell isn't as keen..." he retorted.

"... When I'm in human form." Michiko finished. "Because, you know, I'm a human."

"What's the deal with that, anyways?" Kiba asked suddenly. "I heard about what happened with Gaara at the hospital that day. You only have your Inuzuka traits when you transform?"

"Basically." Michiko allowed. "My father may not have liked dogs, but his genes were still passed down to me. My mother's clan specializes in transformation jutsu, so combining the two came naturally to me."

"What's your plan with that, anyways?" Kiba pressed. "You're a little old to start in the academy, aren't you?"

"Why are you suddenly so interested in my plans for the future?" Michiko asked back. "You really do care, don't you?" She smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"N-no! Sue me for being curious, why don't you?!"

"I actually haven't given it much thought, to be honest." Michiko answered, growing serious. "I've been trained in the jutsu I know almost exclusively by my parents. Well, until... until my mother died. Then things just kind of... fell apart."

"Yeah, sorry about all that." Kiba said in a quiet voice. "I never knew Aunt Yuriko, but Mom says you look just like her." Michiko smiled warmly.

"Thank you." Michiko said meaningfully. "I like to think I look like her, but our personalities were just so different! She was so brave and outspoken, and strong! I sometimes feel like I'll never live up to her."

"But that won't stop you from trying, will it?"

"I... I suppose it won't!" Michiko realized. She smiled at her cousin. "Thank you, Kiba." Kiba just shrugged.

"You better work hard if you want to establish your own clan here in the Leaf Village! It won't be easy, you know!" he said.

"True that." Michiko said softly. "Although, I think I may have a new goal, rather than establishing the Fukuyoma clan."

"What goal is that?" Kiba questioned. Michiko just smiled.

"Not telling!" she sang. Kiba grunted.

"What? Even after I went and said something nice, you're gonna leave me hanging like that?!"

"Yep!"

* * *

 ** _Sorry this chapter is so short! I had a sick baby to care for, and my writing fell by the wayside. But Baby is back to full health, so I'm free to write again during his naps. Thanks for the reviews and positive feedback! It feels so nice to know people are reading my humble offering to Fan Fiction!_**


	8. Happy Birthday

**_Hello, Readers! Some of you may have noticed that the description for this story has changed somewhat. I've undertaken a slightly different direction for the story than I thought I would, and have updated the description accordingly. I hope you will still enjoy the story I have to tell!_**

* * *

The months and years passed in rapid succession. Seasons changed, and with them, the young men and women of the Leaf Village. Sasuke had left the village, abandoning his home for power, and his peers worked their hardest to find a way to bring him home. Especially Naruto. It had been a year since he had left on a training journey with Sage Jiraiya, and Sakura had begun training medical ninjutsu under the new Hokage, Lady Tsunade.

Michiko had been allowed to take the graduation examination from Iruka Sensei, since she was too old to enroll in the academy, and had already learned the techniques of being a ninja from her parents. She had been promoted to the status of Genin, but was too late to enter the Chunin Exams with Lee and the others. But she didn't mind. She watched from the sidelines again with the Senseis and cheered for her boyfriend. Both she and Guy Sensei were filled with pride on the day when Lee attained the status of Chunin.

The next day was an even more special day, at least to Michiko, and she was making preparations for it to be as perfect as possible. There was just one problem: Neji.

"Neji, please!" Michiko begged. "It would mean so much to him if you showed up! It wouldn't have to be for very long!"

"I already told you, I can't!" Neji said, turning away from her to continue walking down the street. "I'm busy this evening with clan business. You wouldn't understand."

"But..."

"Besides, he would probably just challenge me to another fight. You know how he gets sometimes."

"That's true..." Michiko allowed. "But he's one of your teammates! Surely you can stop by for a bit and wish him a happy birthday! I already bought him a gift from you..." She held up a neatly wrapped present. Neji stopped walking and turned to look at the present. After a short silence, he mumbled quietly.

"What did you get?"

"It's... a lotus-patterned tea set..." Michiko said, also in a mumble.

"And that's supposed to be from me?!" he started, looking thoroughly confused.

"Lee doesn't have anything to make tea at his apartment, so I thought..."

"You give that to him yourself!" Neji huffed as he turned and continued walking. "I'll get him something on my own."

"Neji...!" Michiko sighed with relief. "Thank you!"

There was just one person left that she needed to confirm would come celebrate Lee's birthday, and that was Tenten. Hopefully the weapons mistress would be easier to convince than Neji. The only problem was, for all the time Michiko had spent around Lee and Guy, she had never really interacted with Tenten all that much. She didn't even know where to look to find her. She took a few steps forward.

"Neji, wait!" she called. The young man stopped, turning his head to look back at her.

"Where can I find Tenten?"

"Try the forest next to the training grounds. She has a target practice obstacle course set up around there."

Yeesh, that sounded dangerous. Nevertheless, it was for Lee. So Michiko steeled herself, and headed for the training grounds.

The forest was thick, and Michiko was running out of time. She had invited Lee to her new apartment for dinner, where she had arranged for his friends to be waiting with a surprise party. She had to get home early to make sure everything was ready, but not before she found and invited Tenten.

"Tenten? Tenten, are you out here? I need to ask you something!" Michiko called. Suddenly, her foot hit something hard. Looking down, she saw a large scythe attached to a chain. She drew away from it sharply. "Th-That's a dangerous thing to have lying around, isn't it?!" She could hear metal clanging in the distance. Warily, she pressed onward.

In a clearing, Michiko found Tenten standing in the middle of a pile of open scrolls and weapons. She was panting heavily, looking enraged.

"Ugh, why can't I get this right?!" Tenten roared, throwing open another pair of scrolls. A mace and a cutlass appeared in puffs of smoke, and Tenten grabbed them roughly and flung them at a target. The cutlass curved upward and missed the mark, while the mace did the same, but downward. "The curve of the cutlass and the weight of the mace just can't be paired! Maybe if I trade which hands I'm throwing with..."

"Um, Tenten?" Michiko was suddenly met by an intense glare and the aforementioned weapons. When Tenten saw who it was, a sweet smile suddenly crossed her face and she lowered her weapons.

"Oh, Michiko! How are you?" she greeted happily. Michiko couldn't help but feel like she had just seen two different Tentens just now.

"I'm well, thank you." Michiko answered with a bow. "I was wondering... I'm throwing a surprise birthday party for Lee this evening, and I'd like for you to be there, if you can."

"Aww, how sweet!" Tenten teased. "Of course I'll be there! I have to say, the two of you look real cute together!"

"Th-thank you." Michiko said, trying to hide her blush. "It's at my apartment at seven, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Tenten smiled. Suddenly, she transformed back into the intense weapons wielder and threw the enormous weapons again with a shout of effort. Michiko took her leave as politely and quickly as possible.

* * *

As the guests arrived at Michiko's apartment, her excitement grew. She couldn't wait to see the look on Lee's face when he saw everyone there to celebrate his birthday with him. Even Guy Sensei showed up, which surprised Michiko when she opened the door to let him in.

"Guy Sensei!" she exclaimed. "I thought you were out on a mission!"

"I was, but I finished it as quickly as possible so as not to miss my youthful pupil's birthday celebration!" He gave Michiko a thumbs up. "I appreciate the effort you're going through on his behalf. One shouldn't be alone on their birthday, especially not Lee."

Before Michiko had a chance to ask what he meant, more guests arrived. She ushered people into her small abode and instructed that they hide when she gave the signal. She had been around for two of Lee's birthdays already, but this was the first one since they officially began dating, so she wanted to make sure it was special. As the last of the guests arrived, Michiko glanced at the clock. Then she rose her voice to quiet everyone down.

"Alright, everyone! It's almost time for Lee to show up, so let's quiet down so he won't hear all of you. Remember, everyone should hide and surprise him when I give the signal!"

For several more minutes, everyone was quiet, only speaking in whispers. As time went on, the guests began to grow uneasy.

"Hey, isn't Lee supposed to have shown up by now? I'm getting hungry..." Chōji murmured, which earned him a smack on the arm from Ino.

"Maybe you ought to go out and fetch him, Michiko." Neji suggested.

"Yeah, sometimes he can be a bit sluggish on a day like today." Tenten agreed. Michiko nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back soon!" she said. "Don't start the party without us!"

"Guy Sensei will help us keep everything under control." Neji vowed.

Michiko slipped out of her apartment and started down the now darkened street, looking this way and that. She found her boyfriend sitting on a bench in the park. He stared up at the moon and sighed.

"Lee?" Michiko asked as she approached him. Lee looked surprised to see her.

"Oh! Michiko!" he uttered. "Sorry, I was heading to your apartment for dinner, but I got distracted."

"By what?" Michiko sat on the bench beside Lee. He paused, looking back up at the moon.

"I... I cannot help but think about my parents on my birthday." he began. "And wonder... why they did not want me."

"Oh, Lee..." Michiko said sadly as she leaned against him. He absent-mindedly put an arm around her.

"I was found by the gate with nothing but that handkerchief. Not even a name. One of the women who ran the orphanage gave me my name." he continued quietly. "Why did my parents leave me there?"

"Maybe they did want you, but couldn't keep you." Michiko suggested. "And they thought the best chance for you was you growing up here in the Leaf Village."

"But it is impossible to know for sure." Lee sighed again. Then he rubbed his brow with a hand. "I am sorry. Let us go to your apartment and eat dinner."

"Yeah, maybe it'll take your mind off of everything and cheer you up!" Michiko piped, standing up. Lee chuckled as he stood up as well. He playfully poked her cheek.

"Hey, what was that for?" Michiko smiled, rubbing her cheek. Lee grinned and put an arm around her shoulders as they walked.

"I could not help it! You are just too cute!"

As they approached her apartment, Michiko realized she couldn't give the signal for everyone to hide from out here. Luckily, as she glanced up, she could see Tenten peeking out of the window. She saw them and quickly vanished. Michiko gave a sigh of relief.

"Is everything alright, Michiko?" Lee asked. Michiko beamed up at him.

"Of course! I'm with you, Lee." she responded, making Lee blush. She reached into her pocket for her keys and pretended to unlock the door. Then she led them both inside. The lights were out, so she turned them on. Suddenly, everyone emerged from their hiding places.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" they all shouted. Lee took on a fighting stance in his surprise, but quickly lowered it when he realized what had happened.

"A surprise party? For me?" he asked in disbelief. Michiko grinned.

"I wanted your birthday to be special!" she explained. "So I gathered all our friends together to help us celebrate!"

"Thank you! I... I am speechless!" Lee finally said. Suddenly, he laid eyes on Guy. "Guy Sensei! You are back from your mission early!"

"Of course I am, Lee!" Guy proclaimed, giving Lee a thumbs up and a grin. "I couldn't not be here for your birthday! I hurried back as fast as I could to celebrate your 16th birthday with you!" Lee began to tear up, which caused Guy to do the same.

"G-Guy Sensei!"

"Run to my bosom, Lee!"

The two embraced, crying loudly. Finally, Tenten gently pushed them apart.

"Alright, you two. Break it up! Let's not make this an uncomfortable experience for everyone else, okay?" she grumbled, although she was smiling. Michiko nodded.

"Right, let's bring out the food!" she said as she headed for the kitchen.

"Finally!" Chōji cheered.

Although Michiko's living room was small, everyone found a place to sit and eat. Lee devoured bowl after bowl of beef and broccoli over rice.

"Do you like it?" Michiko beamed, having cooked all the food herself.

"Like it? I love it!" Lee grinned in-between bites. Michiko sighed with relief.

"Good! I wasn't sure what your favorite foods are, so I just guessed."

"It does not matter what you make, Michiko, it will always be delicious!" Lee insisted. Michiko blushed slightly. Ino suddenly appeared next to her and whispered in her ear.

"Michiko, I don't mean to freak you out, but Chōji just devoured the entire cake in the kitchen before I could stop him!" she whispered hurriedly. Michiko just smiled.

"Don't worry. I knew this would happen." she whispered back. "I made a decoy cake just in case. The real birthday cake is in my bedroom. Wanna help me bring it out?"

"Geez, you seriously thought of everything, Michi!" Ino whispered as they both stood up, excusing themselves.

"It's Lee's first birthday as my boyfriend. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect." Michiko explained as they walked to her bedroom. Ino sighed.

"Aw, that makes me wish I had a boyfriend..." she whimpered.

The two girls brought out the cake. Everyone turned to smile at it.

"Ooh, looks delicious!" Sakura cheered.

"Someone better hold Chōji back..." Shikamaru said quietly.

"Well, why don't you?" Ino snapped. Then she smiled sweetly again. "I think Rock Lee should get the first piece!" she sang. Lee looked up, his face turning red. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Michiko, really! You are spoiling me!" he laughed. Michiko smiled. Lee was back to his chipper self. What a relief.

As the party came to a close, Michiko bid farewell to the guests while Guy and Lee stayed behind to help clean up. When Michiko came back in to the living room, Lee caught her hand as she passed, smiling down at her.

"Michiko, I wanted to thank you for today." he said in a low voice. "I have never had a real birthday party before. It was very wonderful!"

"Really?" Michiko asked, somewhat surprised. She figured with how close Guy and Lee were, they would've done something, at least.

"Guy Sensei and I are usually out training on my birthday, giving me the gift of being stronger than I was yesterday!" Lee said with shining eyes, but the shine toned down as he looked back at her. "I am very grateful for Guy Sensei's dedication in my training, but it was very nice to have an actual birthday party for a change."

Lee bent down and planted a kiss on Michiko's lips. Lately, Lee had been getting taller, which required Michiko to stand on her tip toes as well. Suddenly, Guy burst into the room, two trash bags in each hand.

"Lee! This is the perfect opportunity to use these trash bags for training! Carrying heavy loads for long distances is an important skill for a Shinobi!" he grunted in excitement. Michiko and Lee jumped in surprise as they turned to him. It seemed like any moment they tried to kiss or hold hands, Guy Sensei would appear out of nowhere with the fire of youthfulness in his eyes. Michiko smiled and blushed a little.

"Guy Sensei, it's alright." she reassured him. "Really. The dumpster isn't far away, and the trash collector comes in the morning!"

"Nonsense!" Guy roared, flexing every muscle in his arms. "We will carry these trash bags all the way to the dump at the edge of the village! It's for training!"

"Yes, Guy Sensei!" Lee shouted, the flames igniting in his eyes as well. Michiko sighed with a smile. There was no stopping them when they got like this. Eventually, the challenge escalated to a race, with the loser collecting all the town's trash the next morning before the trash collectors came.

"All right, you two!" Michiko finally interjected. "Go have your late-night training, but keep it down in here! This is an apartment complex, remember?"

"Of course, my Love!" Lee continued to shout. "Now, let us be off, Sensei! On your marks, get set, go!"

In a flash, the two were gone. Michiko watched them go with a smile on her face. Her goal to make Lee's birthday a happy one was complete.


	9. Umei

The next morning, Michiko was slightly surprised to see Lee at the training grounds. She ran up to him as he practiced his kicks on a training dummy.

"Lee! You won the race last night?" she asked in surprise. Lee saw her and grinned, bowing to her respectfully.

"Good morning, Michiko!" he greeted her. "I would say it was more of a draw. As we neared our end goal, Guy Sensei accidentally collided with an unsuspecting Kakashi Sensei. I turned back to help them, but Guy Sensei insisted I finish the race. He took himself and Kakashi Sensei to the hospital to be treated for minor concussions."

"Wow, that sounds serious!" Michiko said, although now that she thought about it, that seemed like it turned out exactly how she would've expected it to.

"No, Guy and Kakashi Senseis are very tough. They will be just fine, I am sure." Lee reassured her. "Guy Sensei also insisted that he collect all the trash in the village, as was our agreement. That is where he is now. He refused any help I tried to offer."

"That sounds like Guy Sensei." Michiko admitted with a smile. He sure talked big, but his actions proved him to be extremely humble by nature. "So, would this newly-appointed Chunin mind training with a lowly Genin?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at her boyfriend, who responded by blushing.

"You are anything but lowly, my Love." Lee smiled. "And training with you would be an honor!"

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he walked down the street, his favorite book under one arm. Guy sure could be a headache sometimes, even literally. But despite all the trouble he caused, Kakashi had to admit that his friend had some very redeeming qualities, as evidenced by where he was now, gathering the village's trash and taking it to the dump. That man didn't care a bit what people thought about him. As long as he was stronger than the day before, and true to his word, Might Guy was a happy man. Kakashi had to admit he was a little jealous of Guy.

As he walked through the village plaza, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as his eye fell on a woman he thought he would never see again. There she stood, seeming to be completely lost, looking this way and that. She was wearing a common traveler's robe, the hood pulled over her head, but her bright, round eyes could easily be seen.

Should he approach her? Should he find out why she was here, of all places, all these years later? No. It wasn't his place. But perhaps...

Kakashi vanished before the woman's eyes turned on him. He watched from the shadows as she unknowingly wandered in the direction of the Lotus Pond, looking more distressed with every step. He knew who he needed to find to address this situation. Michiko Fukuyoma.

As Lee and Michiko trained together, Michiko laughed.

"Sweetheart, you don't need to go easy on me! Dodging is something I do very well, if I say so myself!" she insisted.

"I am sorry!" Lee apologized. "I just could not bear to hurt you."

"That's sweet, but how will I ever get better at taijutsu if you train with me like this?"

"That is true. I will try harder, my Love!"

"That's more like it!"

The two sparred in a grassy area near the training grounds, exactly where Kakashi knew he would find them.

"Michiko, come here!" he said, waving the girl over. The two teens stopped sparring to look at the Sensei.

"Good morning, Kakashi Sensei!" Michiko greeted, approaching him. "What do you need?"

"I need to talk with you a moment, privately." he said, glancing at Lee. Lee smiled and bowed respectfully.

"We will continue our training another time, Michiko!" he said, turning back to continue training on his own.

"What's this about, Sensei?" Michiko asked, lowering her voice as they walked back towards the village.

"There's a woman here I need you to speak to." Kakashi explained. "I believe it is of most importance that you be the one to find her."

"Who is it?"

"You'll see."

"Well, What does she need?"

"You'll see."

"Wow. Thanks, Sensei." Michiko said sarcastically. "Is this some type of mission, or something?"

"You could say that. I think, if handled delicately, this could really help people. People who deserve it." Kakashi said gravely.

"Could you be any more ambiguous?" Michiko grumbled.

"Just trust me." Kakashi insisted.

"All right, all right." Michiko smiled. "Of course I'm going to do it. I'd love to help. Where can I find this woman?"

"There." Kakashi pointed, and Michiko followed his point with her eyes to see a woman kneeling in front of the Lotus Pond, her face in her hands. As Michiko approached her, she could hear the woman crying softly.

"Excuse me. Are you alright?" Michiko asked gently, crouching beside the woman. The woman lifted her head, revealing her face. She was beautiful, and seemed to be in her late thirties or early forties.

"Oh!" The woman gasped. "I... I am alright. I suppose I am just a little lost."

"Are you new here?" Michiko asked.

"Yes. I just arrived in the Leaf Village this morning." the woman responded. "I am... looking for someone, but I cannot find him anywhere, and I am afraid of what might happen when I do find him."

"Take some deep breaths." Michiko instructed. "And here, you can use this to dry your eyes." She handed the woman Lee's handkerchief. The woman dabbed her eyes, then suddenly froze. She stared at the handkerchief for a few moments before speaking.

"What a beautiful handkerchief." she sighed. "Where did you come across such a treasure?"

"It was a gift from my boyfriend, actually." Michiko admitted. "His most prized possession." The woman smiled.

"You must mean a great deal to him." she said, handing back the handkerchief. "My name is Umei."

"I'm Michiko. Who are you looking for, anyway? Maybe I can help you find him?"

"That would be so kind!" Umei said, her eyes shining with gratitude. "His name is Might Guy. I must find him, and tell him that I still love him!"

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the super short chapter! It's going to be made up for by the next one, though, which will be extra long! Enjoy!_**


	10. Several Years Before

"Come on, Kakashi!" Guy yelled over his shoulder. "If we move three times as fast, we'll be there three times sooner!"

"Is that even physically possible?" Asuma asked in a bored tone. Kurenai only shrugged. Kakashi sighed.

"Guy, calm down. We aren't scheduled to arrive in the Land of Lotuses until tomorrow evening." he said, in an equally bored tone. The four ninjas jumped through the trees on the way to the location of their mission.

"I can't help it. I'm just so fired up!" Guy shouted. "This is my first mission as a Jonin, and I'm going to make the most of it!"

"He's aware that we're just on guard duty for a month, right?" Asuma asked Kakashi. "It's nothing exciting."

"I know, Asuma." Guy answered. "We're supposed to protect the royal family of the Land of Lotuses until their festivals are over. But it's still an important job! The Land of Lotuses sits right on the northern border of the Land of Fire!"

"But why do they need our protection during a time of celebration?" Kurenai inquired. "They didn't cover that in the mission briefing."

"There are rumors that the Land of Lotuses is fending off some kind of coup. A faction of people want to overthrow the royal family and take control for themselves." Kakashi explained.

"Then why hold the celebrations at all? That'll just make an assassination that much easier." Asuma quipped.

"It's important to make the people feel at ease during a time of unrest." Kurenai answered.

"Less talking, more traveling!" Guy shouted back to his comrades. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can do an excellent job on our mission!"

* * *

The next day, around noon, the four Shinobi arrived at the castle in the Land of Lotuses. As they were escorted to the throne room by a servant, Kakashi whispered to the others.

"Now remember, this isn't the Land of Fire. They have different customs and practices here. Just be polite, don't call attention to yourself, and stick to the mission." he instructed. The others nodded in response.

The doors to the throne room opened, to show a beautifully decorated room. At the far end of the room, a man sat in a throne. He wore gold and white robes, and had a golden clasp in his long, black hair. He frowned at the Shinobi.

"You're early. I hope you're not expecting a bonus in the pay I'm giving your superiors." he said in a deep voice. Kakashi bowed.

"No, Sir. We simply wish to begin our mission as quickly as possible." he said evenly. The king nodded, turning to a servant.

"Bring my daughter to me at once." he instructed.

"Of course, Sir." The servant left, returning a moment later leading a young woman into the room. She had long, silvery hair and shining, round eyes. She wore a beautiful gold and purple kimono patterned with lotuses.

"This is my daughter, Princess Umei." The king said. "She is my heiress, and her safety is of upmost importance." The princess smiled and bowed to the Shinobi.

"Welcome to the Land of Lotuses. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." she said warmly.

"Umei! You do not bow to the likes of them! I've told you!" the king snapped. The princess only shook her head.

"Everyone is worthy of being honored, father." she said simply.

"A true a statement that is, your majesty!" Guy suddenly shouted, raising a fist to the air, his eyes gleaming. "Even on the field of battle, one's opponent deserves respect and recognition for their skill in their own right!" Kakashi smacked Guy upside the back of his head to shut him up.

"Pardon my comrade's outburst." he said curtly. The king sighed, but Princess Umei cast a meaningful smile in Guy's direction. Kakashi glanced at his friend to see a blush creeping onto his face.

"Servant, take these ninja to the place they will be staying while here. When not on guard duty, you four will remain there until summoned." the king ordered. Kakashi bowed deeply to the king, signaling for the others to follow suit.

As they were led to their living quarters, Asuma grunted.

"That king holds no respect for anyone but himself." he grumbled. "He wasn't even grateful that we showed up early."

"I'm sure he's just busy with the duties of a king." Kurenai said, trying to ease Asuma's tension.

Kakashi expected Guy to chime in with a speech about youthfulness, but Guy only followed along behind the others, seeming to be lost in thought.

"Guy, you're awfully quiet. What are your thoughts?" he asked his friend. Guy looked up with a grin.

"Princess Umei will make a fine queen one day, don't you think?" he said cheerfully. Kurenai nodded.

"Yes, she seems to have a good head on her shoulders." she agreed. Kakashi smiled slyly.

"And she's quite beautiful, wouldn't you say, Guy?"

"I know, right? She's..." Guy suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Kakashi, she's the princess!"

Guy's three companions laughed at his reaction. Soon, they arrived at their living quarters. They set down their bags and looked around.

"Well, they must've set aside the most drab part of the castle for us." Asuma said, looking around. "There's not even enough beds for the four of us."

"Don't worry about that!" Guy proclaimed. "I'll sleep on the floor as part of my training! Hardships make us stronger, after all!" Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Um, excuse me! The king instructed that I bring the Leaf Shinobi dinner...?" came a timid voice. Kakashi answered the door. A servant girl stood behind a food cart. As she looked up at Kakashi, a blush took over her face.

"Uh... I... Enjoy your meal!" she stammered before bowing and hurrying away. Asuma laughed.

"You can't even have a normal conversation with a girl without her running away in embarrassment, can you, Kakashi?" he teased. Kakashi ignored him and handed out the plates of food.

"Here, eat up. We're on call for the king as long as we're here. We don't know when he'll send for us." he said. He went into another room with his food, and the others ate in silence, all contemplating their mission's circumstances.

* * *

That night, there was another knock at the door. Before anyone could answer, a guard came in.

"The Shinobi are being summoned to protect the royal family as they announce the start of the festivities." he said. The four companions readied themselves and hurried to the large balcony of the castle, where the king would be addressing his people, who had all gathered outside the castle gates. Once the ninjas had gathered outside, the guards allowed the king and his daughter to meet them. The king wrinkled his nose.

"It took you long enough to get here. My people are waiting for me to address them!" he sniffed. Kakashi bowed to him.

"Apologies, your majesty. It won't happen again."

"See that it won't." Then the king turned and raised his hands to the people below. "Good people of the Land of Lotuses! We have seen some troubled times recently, but let us put our troubles behind us and enjoy the Festival of the Lotus! As your king, I hereby proclaim the Festival to begin!"

The crowd cheered. The people set off fireworks and began dancing in the courtyard. Kakashi scanned the area with his Sharingan Eye, searching for any potential threats. He spoke to the king in a low voice.

"What security measures have you already taken?" he asked.

"I have a squadron of personal guards with me around the clock. My daughter as well." the king replied.

"Have the festival goers been searched for weapons?"

"Weapons searches at a festival?" The king asked incredulously. "I would only require that if I wanted to unsettle my people and appear weak to my enemies!"

"But your enemies could be hiding amidst the festival!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"That is why I hired you four. Now stop pestering me with stupid questions!" The king waved a hand at them, as if to dismiss their concerned looks. Some young women came to greet the princess. Asuma made a move to stop them, but Kakashi allowed them to approach.

"Nobles. Friends of the princess. I noticed them earlier today on our way to meet the king." he explained. Asuma nodded, but did not take his suspicious eyes off of the ladies.

"Oh, Princess Umei! Your dress is so beautiful!" one of them said. The princess smiled.

"Thank you, Kimiko! You look lovely as well!" The ladies continued to chat for a while. Kakashi did his best to tune them out while he continued his search for danger. Unsuccessfully, of course, as at one point he heard one of the girls say:

"That ninja with the silver hair is a handsome one, isn't he? I wonder if he'd dance with me..."

"You should go ask him!" another girl urged excitedly.

"Calm down, you two!" the princess said with a giggle. "He is on duty. You are always trying to entice the guards away from their posts, too!"

"That's what makes it fun, though! You know he's interested if he steps away from his job just for you!"

"You are shameless, my dear!" Princess Umei laughed.

"Well, you think he's handsome too, don't you, Princess?"

"I suppose..." the princess said thoughtfully. "Although I think the one with black hair in green is the most handsome. I wonder what his name is...?"

This statement surprised Kakashi. These girls must not know that ninja are trained to have an acute sense of hearing. He glanced at Guy, who was standing on the other side of the king. Sure enough, he stood resolutely at his post, but his face had gone completely red.

The night continued on without incident. The princess's friends all went off to dance. They had invited her along, but the king forbade it, insisting that she would not be safe out in the open. The princess assured her friends she would be fine, and told them to have fun without her. After they left, however, she sighed and looked longingly at the festival below.

"Fret not, my dear." the king said, recognizing his daughter's wistfulness. "You'll be able to participate in the parade tomorrow. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Yes, Father." the princess responded, almost as if it were a reflex.

Finally, the opening night celebration ended, and Kakashi and his team were dismissed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Guy approach the princess.

"Your highness, a moment, please." he said politely. Princess Umei smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course. What is it, honored Shinobi of the Leaf?" she asked. Guy bowed deeply.

"I realized just a moment ago that I haven't formally introduced myself." he said. Then he gave her a thumbs up and flashed a sparkling smile. "The name's Might Guy, at your service!"

Kakashi smacked his forehead. Guy had absolutely no idea how to talk to women, or anyone for that matter, without flashing his signature "nice guy" pose. At least he meant well. To Kakashi's surprise, however, the princess giggled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Might Guy." she said. "You are a breath of fresh air!"

"I am?" Guy asked, unsure of what she meant.

"Yes!" she said, still giggling. "Everyone new or important who talks to me is just as stuffy and puffed-up as my father. Always being formal, or intimated that I am the crown princess, but not you!" Then she grew more serious, a smile still lingering on her lips. "That is what I love about you."

Guy blinked in surprise. He opened his mouth to try and respond, but the king was suddenly behind his daughter.

"Umei, why do you insist on lingering and speaking to these lowly ninja? Come. We must go."

"Yes, Father." Umei sighed. She smiled once more to Guy, bowing as she turned to walk away. "I will see you at the parade tomorrow, Might Guy!"

Guy nodded, fighting back the redness that threatened to take over his entire face. When the king and princess were gone, Kakashi put a hand on his friend's shoulder, startling him back into reality.

"Come on, Guy. Let's head back to our room."

* * *

"There you two are." Asuma said as Kakashi and Guy entered their living quarters. "I was starting to think you guys had run into some insurgents on your way back. I wouldn't want to miss out on the fun!"

"No, Guy was just flirting with the princess, is all." Kakashi said flatly, picking up his favorite book and sitting on his bed. Guy made a choking sound.

"Kakashi, you shouldn't talk like that! She's the crown princess, and I'm a Leaf Ninja, and that's the end of it!"

"Calm down Guy. I'm only kidding." Kakashi mumbled, his face inside his book. Kurenai chuckled.

"I heard what she said about you, though." she said with a wink. "I thought that was really sweet. Usually all the girls are after Kakashi, but Princess Umei seems to have an eye for you instead!"

"She...! She probably just likes the color green, or something! Come on, guys! Can't all of you just drop this?!" Guy spluttered.

"Fine, fine." Kurenai smiled. "You're just easy to tease, is all."

"In all seriousness..." Kakashi said, still reading his book. "We should come up with a strategy for tomorrow's parade, in case anything should happen."

"Good idea. I just wish we could keep the royals away from the crowd. They're too easy to target from all sides like that." Asuma mused.

"Kurenai, do you think you could cast a genjutsu on the crowd should a commotion occur, to make them think everything is alright?" Kakashi asked.

"That's a lot of people, but I think so." Kurenai answered warily.

"Guy, your taijutsu is our last line of defense." Kakashi instructed. "Should the enemy get close enough to the king or his daughter, that's where you'll come in."

"You've got it!" Guy shouted, striking a pose.

"Good." Kakashi said. "We don't know what the enemy is capable of, so I'm counting on each of us to stay sharp, alright?"

The team nodded. Then they each went their separate ways to rest for the events of the next day.


	11. The Parade

"Princess Umei? It's time to wake up." An older servant lady walked into her room and opened the curtains to allow sunlight into the room. Umei sat up in her bed and smiled at the servant.

"Thank you." she said. "Good morning to you, Tomuri." The servant smiled in response.

"You're much easier to wake than your father." she noted. "Always so grumpy in the mornings." Then she placed a hand over her mouth. "Pardon me. I didn't mean to say that about His Highness." Umei giggled.

"Not to worry. Father is grumpy almost all of the time." she agreed.

"He wasn't always." Tomuri said, remaining serious. "Before your mother died, he was a most pleasant man."

"Could you... tell me about my mother?" Umei asked as she got out of bed. She lowered her voice slightly as she asked. The old woman put on a sad look.

"I am sorry, Princess. The king has forbade anyone to speak of your mother, out of respect for her. If anyone found out I had told you..."

"I understand." Umei said flatly. Then she took a deep breath, putting it out of her mind. She was determined to have a good day today. After all, there was the parade, and she was going to get to see that handsome ninja again. Might Guy...

"Princess, are you quite alright?" the old servant asked, as she brought forward a selection of beautiful kimonos to choose from. "Your face is red. It would be a shame if you had a fever and had to miss the parade."

"Oh, no. I am fine." Umei said with a smile. Tomuri smiled knowingly.

"Looking forward to seeing that ninja again, are you?" she asked. "The one with the sparkling smile?" Umei jumped.

"H-how did you know?" she asked in shock. Tomuri laughed.

"It isn't hard to see, your Highness." she said with a smile. "I went through the same thing when I met my husband." Umei's blush deepened at that.

"He is a ninja from another land. My father would never let me..." she began, a sudden pang of sadness silencing her. Her future was completely in her father's hands. He would ensure she married whomever would benefit the kingdom more, with no thought of letting her fall in love on her own. He would argue that she needed to think of more than just herself. She had a kingdom to govern when her father stepped down. It almost made her wish the insurgents took over the kingdom after all. She shook her head. She shouldn't think like that.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Princess? Your father requests your presence at breakfast." a guard said from behind the door.

"We'll be there soon enough. Stay outside." Tomuri commanded. She helped Umei into the kimono she had chosen, and fixed her hair into long waves down her back.

"There. You look splendid." she said. Umei smiled.

"Thank you." Umei said meaningfully, bowing to Tomuri. "You always know how to help me. I am grateful to you."

"Your Highness is too kind." the servant bowed with a smile in response. "Now go on. The king is waiting."

* * *

At noon, the parade began. Lotus petals floated through the air like confetti, and the people cheered as entertainers marched along a path and performed for the crowd. The king and his daughter followed, with a host of guards surrounding them. Guy walked behind the princess, looking around for any signal from Kakashi or signs of potential threats. The other ninja were placed in varied parts of the parade, in case any insurgents were among the parade itself. Guy heard the princess sigh.

"What's wrong, Princess Umei?" he asked, stepping to walk beside her.

"Oh, it is nothing." Umei assured him. "Just... usually I am able to interact with the people more on occasions like this. Not be heavily guarded and separated from them."

"I see. The people here mean that much to you, do they?" Guy asked, flashing a smile.

"Why, yes!" The princess nodded vigorously. "A princess is nothing without her people. They look up to my father and I for guidance and justice. Though sometimes..." she drifted off, speaking too quietly for Guy to hear amidst the parade. He bent down closer to her to hear.

"What was that, Princess? I didn't quite catch that." he said. The princess's face turned slightly red.

"Oh, it was nothing!" she said with a nervous smile. The king looked at the two of them with a glare.

"Ninja! Do your job! Umei, you must stop conversing with the man and wave to your subjects." he snapped. Guy took his post behind the princess, glancing around for Kakashi and Asuma. Kurenai was nowhere to be seen, but that was how they had planned it. She was the contingency plan should something go awry. There was no need for her to join any fight unless there was no other choice.

Suddenly, Guy spotted something in the crowd. A man with a mask obscuring most of his face pushed his way through the people towards the parade. The man rose a kunai knife and threw it at the princess. Guy jumped forward.

"Princess Umei! Watch out!" he shouted as he grabbed her. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and brought her to the ground. Kakashi and Asuma were there a moment later, as two more masked men appeared. Kurenai came as well, standing before the king and clasping her hands into a jutsu sign, and casting a genjutsu on the crowd.

Kakashi and Asuma brought the insurgents down, bringing them before the king. The king glowered at them, jabbing a finger in their direction.

"Who sent you?!" he demanded. The three insurgents exchanged glances, and nodded. They broke away from Asuma's and Kakashi's holds on them, and raised their weapons.

"Death to the king! Long live the Lotus Empire!" they all said in unison, then they ran themselves through, falling to the ground, dead. The people cheered. The king looked around in bewilderment.

"Why do they cheer? We were just attacked!" he questioned.

"Kurenai cast a genjutsu to make the people think it was all an act, demonstrating you as a king who will not be defeated by insurgents." Kakashi explained. Then he nodded to her.

"Good timing, Kurenai."

Kurenai nodded, smiling proudly. The king looked at her with wide eyes.

"You can do that? What a remarkably useful skill!" he marveled.

Guy grunted as he sat up, helping the princess into a sitting position as well.

"Are you alright, Princess Umei?" he asked, looking concerned. Umei smiled.

"Yes, thanks to you." she answered.

"Good..." Guy slumped forward, revealing the kunai knife sticking out of his back. The princess gasped.

"Might Guy!" she shouted. "He's injured!" She wrapped her arms around him to support him. Kakashi rushed to them and looked at the wound.

"He's lost a significant amount of blood, but he'll be alright." he surmised. He turned to his comrades. "Kurenai, keep that genjutsu going until Guy and I are gone. Then you and Asuma stay here and protect the king and princess. I'll be back after I take Guy back to our living quarters."

"But what about Guy? He needs a doctor!" the princess said worriedly.

"I'll do what I can, but our mission is to protect you and your father. If I stay with Guy too long and something happens when I'm not here, it would be bad for everyone." Kakashi insisted. It sounded heartless, but he knew his friend would be alright. No matter what happened, Guy could pull through.

"Guards, remove these bodies and let the parade continue!" the king ordered as Kakashi draped Guy over his shoulder and jumped away.

* * *

Back at the castle, Kakashi laid Guy face down in his own bed, since Guy had insisted on the others taking all the available beds. Then he used a kunai to rip a hole in Guy's shirt to reveal the wound better. He reached into his medicine pouch and began quickly tending to the wound.

"Kakashi...?" Guy groaned, opening his eyes.

"So you're awake. You've lost a lot of blood, Guy. Don't move around too much." Kakashi responded.

"Kakashi, where's Princess Umei? Is she alright?" Guy asked quietly.

"She's fine, thanks to you."

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Kakashi said, rather than leaving Guy to open it. Tomuri came into the room.

"I heard there was a commotion at the parade. Is everyone alright?" she asked. Then she saw Guy. "Oh dear, let me have a look!" She took the medicine pouch away from Kakashi and began expertly dressing the wound.

"You can care for him, then? I must get back to His Majesty." he asked. The old woman smiled.

"Leave this to me. I've trained as a medic for many years." she said. Kakashi nodded, and then left. Tomuri chuckled.

"Let me guess, this wound was meant for the princess?" she asked Guy.

"I'm glad to take it in her place!" Guy insisted. "I wouldn't be able to bear it if her youthfulness were marred by an attack from these insurgents!" The old woman chuckled.

"You remind me of my husband when he was younger. He's the court bishop now, but back in his day, he was just as energetic and spirited... And just as willing to protect the people closest to him."

"... To protect the people closest to me." Guy murmured. "Yes, that's my belief as well. How excellently put."

A long silence passed between them. When Tomuri looked at his face again, she was surprised to see he was still awake. She thought he had passed out again, but he only looked around the room with a serious face.

"You seem troubled, young man." she said. "Care to speak your thoughts? Perhaps an old woman can help ease your mind." She watched his face twist slightly with concern, as he decided whether or not he should speak his mind.

"I... I'm not sure anyone can help me." he finally said in defeat. "I'm fighting a battle I've never fought before. And in this fight, my taijutsu is useless."

"I think I know what you're talking about." Tomuri said. "All one can do in a situation like yours is follow their heart. I believe that when the time comes, you'll know what to do."

"Follow my heart...?" Guy repeated slowly. Suddenly, the doors burst open.

"Where is Might Guy?!" Umei's voice sounded. She rushed into the room, followed by several guards, and the other Leaf ninjas.

"Princess Umei?" Guy struggled to get up, but a searing pain shot through his back, forcing him back down. Umei flew to his side.

"Might Guy! Are you alright?" she asked, her face showing nothing but worry. Tomuri put out an arm to keep her back.

"Stand back, your highness." she said. "I cleaned the wound, but now I must stitch it closed before I can wrap it."

"Don't worry, Princess! I can barely feel a thing!" Guy flashed her a thumbs up and a sparkling smile.

"That's because I haven't started yet..." Tomuri sighed. Guy deflated somewhat. Umei grabbed his hand with both of hers, looking into his eyes with determination.

"I will stay by your side the whole time." she vowed. A guard stepped forward.

"Your majesty, your father would not approve of this. This man is a mere ninja for hire." he said. Umei shot him a glare.

"This man risked his life to save me!" she snapped. "I will see that he is cared for!"

Kakashi watched his friend as he remained stone-faced, sweat dripping from his brow, as Tomuri stitched his wound closed. He and the princess never broke eye contact. Kakashi turned to a guard.

"Captain, I understand this is not my place to say, but maybe we should give them some space." he suggested. The guard shook his head.

"I can't leave Princess Umei. I am assigned to protect her, and I will do just that."

"I can respect that." Kakashi nodded. He turned to Asuma and Kurenai. They both looked concerned. Kurenai clenched her hands into fists.

"If only I had studied medical ninjutsu." she murmured. Asuma put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kurenai, your genjutsu skills are unmatched. You did very well today." he assured her.

"Indeed." Kakashi agreed. "We all did. The king and his daughter are safe. We'll just have to be more careful in the future." The others nodded.

"There. All finished. Now to wrap the wound securely to protect it and give it time to heal." Tomuri said. Umei leaned forward.

"I will help." she offered. Tomuri smiled.

"Very well. Here, we will use these bandages."

As Tomuri and Umei dressed the wound, Guy wore a smile, despite the pain.

"I never got a chance to thank you for saving me, Might Guy." Umei said, her cheeks turning pink.

"It was my duty, and my honor, Princess!" Guy proclaimed. "I would gladly do it a hundred, no, even a million times more!"

Kakashi smacked his forehead. Even now, Guy was still just as over-the-top as ever. At least the princess seemed charmed by it, rather than annoyed. She giggled.

"Let us hope it does not come to that." she answered.

* * *

Two weeks of festivities had passed since Kakashi and his team had arrived in the Land of Lotuses. He had to admit, the whole celebration was beginning to grow old on him, and he could tell by the looks on Asuma's and Kurenai's faces, that he was not the only one.

Guy, however, seemed more energetic with each day that passed. Undeterred by his injury, Guy continued to fulfill his part of the mission with just as much youthfulness as ever. His left arm had been in a sling for the first three days after his injury, since it was part of his shoulder blade that was injured, but he stopped wearing it after that, insisting that it was only slowing him down.

Kakashi also noticed that there was indeed something developing between his friend and the princess. The way her face brightened whenever she saw him, or how Guy's more gentle nature come to the surface when he interacted with her.

Should something be done about it? Kakashi knew in his heart that Guy was falling in love, and he was happy for him, but this could greatly impact the mission. How, he still didn't know, but the king would surely disapprove.

Kakashi sat in his bed, holding his book in his hands, but his eye glazed over the words. His mind was busy contemplating this unexpected development. What could be done? What _should_ be done?

"Even while wearing that mask, you sure can't hide your emotions too well." Asuma said, leaning against a wall nearby. "Thinking about Guy?"

"Yeah." Kakashi said in a low voice, his book drooping in his hand. "I'm at a loss. I think... I think he really loves the princess, Asuma."

"Well, that's obvious." Kurenai said as she approached them. "He's with her right now, strolling through the castle gardens. He's putting the guards who are supposed to protect her to shame."

"What're you gonna do, Kakashi?" Asuma asked. "Falling in love is outside the scope of the mission."

"But does something need to be done about it?" Kurenai asked, putting on a worried look. "I mean, that means he'll really do everything he can to protect her, right?"

"Guy deserves this." Kakashi sighed. "After everything he's done, everything he's been through, he deserves to love and be loved. He deserves to be happy." He closed his eye and rubbed his brow with a thumb. "But the king... he'll never allow it. She's the heiress, after all."

"Poor Guy." Kurenai said sadly.


	12. The Lotus Gala

It was finally the last week of the Festival of the Lotus. There had been no incidents since the parade, which Kakashi was grateful for. But it did make him wonder if the insurgents were planning something bigger. He pondered this as he absent-mindedly wrote his weekly report to the Leaf Village. He made sure not to mention Guy, hoping that his situation would resolve itself. As if on cue, Kakashi heard a deep sigh. He looked up to see Guy laying with his back flat on the floor, gazing up at the ceiling, mid sit-up.

"Something bothering you, Guy?" Kakashi asked. Guy seemed to jump out of a trance and grinned sheepishly. He then began to vigorously continue his sit-ups.

"What, me? Never! I'm just as hot-blooded and youthful as ever! Ha ha!" he shouted.

"You're still a terrible liar, Guy." Kakashi quipped. Guy slowed to a stop as his smile faded. He got up off the floor and turned to look out the window.

"It's the last week of our mission, isn't it?" he asked in a sad voice. Kakashi blinked, realizing immediately what was wrong.

"Yes, it is."

"And then we'll go back to the Hidden Leaf."

There was a long silence. Kakashi wondered what exactly Guy was thinking. Finally, Guy spoke again. His voice was nearly a whisper.

"Kakashi, I've... never been in love before now. Why is it painful?"

"Guy..."

"I'd always thought that no matter what problems I faced in life, I could always overcome them if I was strong enough." Guy continued. "My strength is useless here, Kakashi. I know it's imprudent to ask my eternal rival, but... I think I need some advice."

Kakashi thought for a moment before responding. Should he give Guy the hard truth, or soften the blow?

"Well, if it were me, I'd ignore my feelings and leave without so much as a goodbye. Then I would do my best to never think about it again." Kakashi said frankly. Guy winced visibly. Kakashi stood up and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Thankfully, you're not me." he stated with a slight smile. "I think it'd be best if you were up front and honest... Just keep in mind who you are, and who Princess Umei is." Guy looked at his friend and nodded slowly.

"Right."

Kakashi turned to continue writing his report, leaving Guy with his thoughts.

"Just remember, the Lotus Gala is tonight. Keep your wits about you." Kakashi reminded him. Guy only nodded.

* * *

That evening, the four Leaf ninjas readied themselves to perform their mission of protecting the royals as they waited in their room. Kakashi pocketed a handful of shuriken and wondered if paper bombs would be too excessive. He didn't want to cause harm to the castle if he could help it. Asuma sat on his bed and sharpened his chakra blade. Kurenai stood in front of a mirror and practiced some new hand signs she was working on. Guy simply paced the room, deep in thought. They all jumped when they heard a knock at the door. Kakashi answered. A servant stood before him with a large rack of formal attire.

"Begging your pardons, Leaf Ninjas, But the king has ordered that you all wear traditional formal wear at the Lotus Gala tonight, as is our tradition." the servant said. Asuma grunted.

"What? We can't wear those! What if we have to fight?!" he questioned.

"Asuma does have a point." Kakashi allowed. "If the king wants us to be able to perform to the best of our abilities, then..."

"I am sorry!" the servant blurted. "I was told not to accept no for an answer!" He bowed deeply and looked apologetic. "The king honors tradition above all else!" Guy stepped forward and took one of the black kimono suits for himself.

"Come on, we can do this!" he encouraged, although his winning smile was missing from his face. "Think of it as an added challenge!"

"That floral patterned kimono does look lovely..." Kurenai murmured, looking at the dress meant for her.

"All right." Kakashi gave in. "Tell his majesty we will be arriving shortly." The servant bowed and left quickly. Then Kakashi turned back to the others.

"Let's hurry and get this over with."

* * *

The throne room was brightly lit, and decorations of lotuses were everywhere to be seen. Couples danced as music was performed by a small orchestra. The four Leaf Ninjas stood beside the throne where the king sat, Guy and Kakashi on one side, and Kurenai and Asuma on the other. They watched the celebration with stoic expressions. The music died down as Tomuri entered the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Honored Guests, Thank you for joining us this night to celebrate the Lotus Gala." she spoke loudly. "On behalf of His Majesty the king, I present his daughter, Princess Umei."

The princess entered the room, wearing a beautiful kimono patterned with sparkling lotus flowers. Her head was adorned with a golden tiara. Kakashi heard Guy sigh deeply as the princess stood in the entryway. She lowered her head humbly as everyone in the room bowed to her. Then the party resumed as she walked to join her father.

"Good evening, Father." Umei said flatly.

"Daughter, where's that smile of yours?" the king inquired. "I thought you liked the Lotus Gala."

"Yes, Father. But..." the princess began. "It has been quite some time since the incident at the parade, has it not?"

Kakashi glanced sideways to see the princess's concerned face. So she could sense trouble brewing too...

"Nonsense!" the king said loudly. "We have the Leaf Ninjas here to protect us. There is nothing to worry about. Go enjoy yourself. Dance!" he urged. Umei's eyes suddenly lit up.

"I would like to dance with Might Guy!" she stated suddenly. Guy made a stifled choking sound as his face turned slightly red.

"But wouldn't you rather dance with someone closer to your status?" the king asked eagerly. "I met a nobleman earlier who has a son about your age."

"I feel safer with Guy, Father." Umei insisted. The king sighed.

"It is true that he shielded you from danger at the parade." he allowed. "That was admirable of him. I thank you, Ninja." he bowed slightly in Guy's direction.

"It was an honor, Your Majesty!" Guy said seriously, bowing so deeply he almost fell forward. For the first time that night, Umei smiled.

"Fine then. If dancing with this ninja will help you enjoy the gala, you have my permission." The king declared. "I only ask that you remember your place, Ninja of the Leaf." he said the last part with a low tone, making Guy stiffen in response. Umei approached him with an energetic smile.

"Might Guy! How are you this evening? And Kakashi Hatake! You both look very dashing!" she bubbled. Guy and Kakashi both bowed to her.

"Your Highness is very kind." Kakashi said, smiling. He nudged Guy with his elbow.

"Y-yes! And this evening finds us as youthful as ever!" Guy blurted. Kakashi rolled his eyes, but Umei giggled. She held out a hand to Guy.

"Shall we?" she asked. Guy's face turned completely red as he stammered.

"I-I'm afraid I d-don't know how to dance!" he uttered. "My life has been spent practicing taijutsu, not dancing." Umei grabbed his hand.

"It is easy! Come on!" She pulled him towards the center of the room, where others were dancing. Kakashi watched him go with a sigh. So the Princess reciprocated Guy's feelings for her, that much was obvious. What should be done?

'I just have to trust Guy.' Kakashi reminded himself. 'I wonder how all this is going to play out...?'

* * *

Kakashi quickly grew bored. He watched as people enjoyed the party with his blank expression. He wished he could read his book. The only thing that amused him was Guy's attempts at dancing. Still, as embarrassed as Guy looked, he also seemed to be enjoying himself. The princess did her best to teach the ninja to dance, laughing playfully when he made mistakes. The two seemed... happy.

As the song came to an end, Guy grinned down at his beautiful dancing partner. Kakashi suddenly saw a flash of someone else in his mind. A young Uchiha boy with goggles, grinning at a girl with short, brown hair. That really took him back. He flinched visibly as a pang of familiar sadness pierced his heart. He shook his head and focused once again on the present.

Only to see that Guy and the Princess were nowhere to be seen!

Kakashi scanned the area with his eye. Guy stood out in a crowd, so why couldn't he see his friend right away? Finally, he caught sight of Guy, standing outside on the balcony with the Princess. The moon shone on them from one side, and the light from the Gala, on the other. They looked truly happy.

"That ninja seems to be letting my daughter get some air after their dance." The King noticed. "I have three ninja with me, I'd like to spare one for her."

"Understood, Sir." Kakashi nodded. He gestured to Asuma and Kurenai to let them know what he was doing, before heading for the balcony.

Before he reached Guy and her Highness, Kakashi found himself slowing down. He suddenly became curious about what they were saying. He felt strange. He wasn't usually one to listen in on private conversations outside of missions in the ANBU, but he wondered if his advice from earlier had reached Guy. He paused and concealed himself behind a pillar within earshot.

"... and then I showed those two bandits what for, with nothing but my left foot!" Guy was saying animatedly. The Princess beamed.

"Just your foot? How incredible!" she answered. Guy smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, they dislocated my right shoulder, and I was carrying the stolen goods with my other arm, so one foot was all I could spare them." Guy admitted. Umei's eyes shone.

"You have had so many adventures, Guy!" she exclaimed. "When you talk about your missions, the outside world feels like a much bigger place!"

"I still can't believe you've never been outside your kingdom's borders." Guy responded. "The world is full of beautiful sights to see!"

Umei laughed as Guy spread his arms out wide in an attempt to demonstrate the vastness of what the world had to offer. Guy let out a hearty chuckle as well as he smiled at her.

"Although, none of that compares to the sight I see right now!" he added.

Umei's countenance brightened. She blushed as she looked up at Guy. Guy winced as his smile faded.

"I-I'm sorry, Umei." he sighed. "I keep forgetting... who we are."

Umei's smile disappeared as well. When she next spoke, it was nearly a whisper.

"Why does it seem like who we are is more important than how we feel?" she asked. "I know we each have our respective duties, but... I love you, Might Guy." Guy swallowed hard as Umei gently grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his. He accepted the gesture by tightening his grip on her hand.

"I love you too, Umei." Guy answered, his voice tight.

Kakashi had seen Guy cry before. In truth, he was an extremely emotional man. But this was the first time he had seen his friend like this. The joy mixed with agony Guy felt was written plainly on his face. Kakashi couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Guy always cared for the wellbeing of his comrades, yet when it came to his own problems, he did what he could to not burden others.

"My mission is nearly over." Guy continued. "And then I must go back to the Leaf and continue to protect my home, and complete my missions."

"And I must become queen of my kingdom." Umei followed. "We'll likely never see each other again."

A long silence passed between the two. Guy lifted his free hand and placed it on Umei's cheek, looking into her eyes seriously.

"No matter what happens, I will consider myself lucky to have been loved by you." he said.

Kakashi found himself leaning in closer, like he was reading one of his romance novels. So Guy and the Princess had already previously confessed to each other how they felt? Movement in the corner of Kakashi's eye caught his attention. He tensed, when he suddenly recognized the figure of Tomuri, the servant, who was hiding behind a curtain. She was also watching Guy and the Princess. They locked gazes for a moment.

"Tomuri! You're here too?!" Kakashi hissed. The old woman gave him a sly look.

"I'm Her Highness's personal servant! What's your excuse for spying on these two?" she whispered back with a smile.

"I'm not spying, I'm...!" Kakashi began, getting flustered. He took a deep breath, reminding himself to keep his voice down. Aside from that, he was definitely spying. "I'm keeping an eye out for insurgents!"

"Of course you are." Tomuri responded with a wink. Kakashi turned his attention back to the balcony when he heard Guy's voice.

"I just... I don't want to say goodbye!" he said, shaking his head. Umei smiled sadly, leaning forward slowly.

Kakashi watched as the two kissed. He had mixed feelings about this. Of course, if anyone deserved true love and happiness, it was Might Guy. On the other hand, this was so outside the scope of the mission, it was borderline dangerous. Kakashi glanced at Tomuri to gauge her reaction, but saw that she was looking past him, her face pale and fearful. He turned his head to follow her gaze, but when he saw what the old woman was looking at, it was too late.

"Umei!" The king marched past Kakashi and grabbed his daughter's arm, wrenching her away from Guy. "Have you lost your senses?! This man is a ninja of a different nation! And you!" The king turned on Guy. "How dare you kiss my daughter! Was this your intent from the beginning? Is the Land of Fire trying to supplant our kingdom?!"

Guy was shocked to silence. What he was being accused of had never entered his head as a possibility. Umei put herself between Guy and her father.

"Father, no! You do not understand! Guy did not kiss me, I kissed him! He is kind, and brave, and strong, and I have fallen in love with him!" she interjected. The king only grew angrier.

"He's obviously lying to you, Umei!" he spat. He turned and jabbed a finger at Kakashi. Asuma and Kurenai hurried to the scene as well. "I hired you ninjas to protect my daughter from harm, and this is what happens? Guards, arrest Might Guy!"

"No!" Umei begged. The captain of the guard came forward.

"Your Highness, if I may, I have been watching this ninja's interactions with the princess. He seems to genuinely have only the best intentions. Would it not be better to..."

"Silence!" the king snapped. "It seems as though I am the only one who cares what happens to my kingdom! I order you ninjas to leave immediately! And never return to my kingdom again!"

"Father, please! You must not!" Umei implored, earning her a resounding slap from her father. Everyone froze. The king glared at his daughter.

"Umei, have you turned your back on your kingdom so quickly?" he asked darkly. "You are unfit to be queen, or even my daughter! I hereby banish you from the kingdom of the Land of Lotuses!"

Umei stared at her father with wide eyes. Tears sprung to her eyes as she backed away from him slowly. The guard looked at the king in alarm.

"But your majesty!" he began.

"I have made my choice." the King growled.

Umei turned and ran away, throwing off her tiara as she did so. Gasping sobs could be heard as she vanished from view. Guy stared after her.

"Umei!" he finally shouted as he ran after her. Kakashi looked at Asuma and Kurenai, all at a loss for words. He finally signaled for them to follow him as he left. The king looked out over his kingdom with a stoic face.

"I'll guide my people to safety, even if I must do it alone."

* * *

 ** _Sorry this chapter is a little rocky. I've had horrid writer's block for weeks, so I just forced myself through and pounded out this sorry excuse for a chapter. I just really want to push through to the more interesting parts of this story! If any of you have an idea of how to improve this chapter, please let me know! As always, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!_**


	13. The Church

Guy ran after the retreating figure of Umei, her silvery hair looked like it glowed in the moonlight. Guy could've easily caught up to her, but something was holding him back. What if she blamed him for her father banishing her? How could he fix this? He followed her as she ran through the castle gates, out into the village. That's where she slowed to a stop. Guy slowed down as well, walking until he stood a few feet behind her.

"Umei?" he asked warily. Slowly, Umei turned around to look at him. Tears streamed down her cheeks, although she looked to be finished crying.

"Guy..." Umei said breathily. "I was so upset when my father told me to leave, but..." She took a few steps back towards Guy. "Leaving the castle gates on my own just now, it makes me feel... free."

"Umei, I'm so sorry." Guy said gravely, yearning to say what he had on his mind. "If it weren't for me, your father..."

"My father made his choice." Umei interrupted. "I believe he stopped feeling things like love when my mother died many years ago. Guy..." she moved to bury her face in his chest, causing Guy to instinctively wrap his arms around her. "I want to be with you."

"You mean..." Guy began as a blush threatened to take over his face. "You want to come back with me to the Leaf Village?" Umei wiped her tears away and smiled.

"I do not care where we go, so long as I am with you!" she said. Guy couldn't hold back any longer. He grinned and lifted his love into a tight embrace as he spun her around.

"Oh, my youthful heart can hardly contain my joy!" he exclaimed. Umei giggled.

"Princess Umei!" came a voice. Guy and Umei both turned to the source of the sound, to see the old servant woman walking towards them.

"Tomuri!" Umei called back, breaking away from Guy to give her former servant a hug. Guy smiled.

"Your Majesty, my younger days are behind me! I tried to follow you, but you're faster than I thought!" the old woman said with a smile.

"Tomuri, I am not a princess anymore, just Umei." Umei corrected, still smiling. Tomuri patted her head.

"Forgive me. Old habits." Then she turned to Guy. "It does my heart good to see you at Umei's side, young man. She's like a daughter to me, and I know you'll take good care of her."

"Of course, Lady Tomuri." Guy answered, having titled her as such since she healed his kunai wound.

"Looks like the old woman beat us here. How embarrassing!" came Asuma's voice. A moment later, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai appeared, holding their packs on their backs. Kakashi handed Guy his. A pang of guilt struck Guy's heart. He bowed deeply to Kakashi.

"I'm sorry, Captain." Guy said, feeling unworthy to even speak his friend's name. "We failed our mission because of me."

"What do you mean, 'failed'?" Kakashi asked with a smile. "We're still going to protect Umei and her father until the festivals are over." Umei's eyes lit up with gratitude.

"Thank you! All of you!" she said. Tears streamed down Guy's face as he hugged his friend to his face.

"Kakashi! Thank you for not being mad at me!" he sobbed. Kakashi peeled himself away from Guy with a sigh.

"Although, with no access to the castle, protecting His Majesty will be more difficult." Kakashi continued. Asuma grinned.

"I say we take the fight to them!" he said as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's root out these insurgents once and for all!"

"I have to agree." Kakashi responded. "If we keep playing the defensive, eventually the opposing side will find an advantage. We're going to need a base of operations." Tomuri stepped forward.

"I may be able to help with that." she offered. "Please, follow me."

* * *

The corridor was dark, just the way he liked it. The darkness gave him comfort, in a way that the blinding light never could. He sat back in his stone chair, his brow knit with concern. Suddenly, a masked ninja appeared before him.

"Excuse me, Sir. I've just received word from our spies concerning the king and his daughter." the ninja said.

"Pray, tell me."

"It seems as though the king has banished his own daughter, and tightened security around solely himself."

"What?" He sat forward suddenly, lurching out of his chair. "The princess, the only heir to the throne, is gone?!" he threw back his head and laughed. "That old fool! I knew he was unfit to rule, but this... this is simply ridiculous!"

"It seems as though this will be easier than we thought." the ninja responded.

"No." the man in the chair interrupted. "The king has fortified security around himself. Infiltrating the castle will be next to impossible, now." He traced his fingers over the trio of scars lining his left cheek, as he did when he was deep in thought. "What of the banished princess?"

"She left the castle grounds, accompanied by the ninjas from the Hidden Leaf. It won't be easy to get close to her with them around."

"A shrewd girl, indeed. Send my best spy after her. I need updates on our little banished princess as often as possible."

The ninja bowed to his leader.

"As you command, Sir."

* * *

"Lady Tomuri, is this... a church?" Guy asked. The old woman led the four ninjas and Umei through the darkened corridor, and into a beautiful church. Stained glass windows reached up the walls on either side towards the vaulted ceiling, depicting cherry trees and lotuses.

"This place is beautiful." Kurenai breathed, looking upwards. "I bet it's even more so during the daytime." Everyone jumped when they heard a voice.

"Who seeks sanctuary at this hour?" An old man wearing a white and gold kimono approached the group.

"Shikaro, I have terrible news." Tomuri said sadly, as she approached him.

"Dearest, What could be so terrible to warrant bringing her Highness here at this hour?" Shikaro asked as he took Tomuri's hands. Umei suddenly straightened.

"You are... Tomuri's husband!" she exclaimed. "She has told me so much about you!" Shikaro chuckled.

"We have met before, Majesty." he responded. "Your dear mother, the late queen, brought you to me for blessings when you were but an infant."

"Actually, Archbishop Shikaro, I've been denounced as princess by my father. I'm just Umei, now." Umei said with a sad smile.

"Oh dear." The archbishop sighed. "Come, tell me everything."

* * *

Everyone kneeled around a table in a small kitchen area, each with a cup of tea in their hands. Umei had finished her story, having started with when the Leaf Ninjas had arrived for their mission. The archbishop sat and held his cup, nearly empty. After several moments of silence, he finally spoke.

"His majesty and I were once good friends, but he has not spoken to me since the death of his wife. He has become a different man." he said, taking a small sip of his tea. "Tell me, who else knows of your banishment, Child?"

"It was done in public." Umei responded seriously. "In front of everyone..." She placed a hand on her cheek, remembering her father's slap. Guy put an arm around her to comfort her.

"Then we must assume that the whole kingdom knows, by now." the old man continued. "Those who oppose the throne will surely use this as an opportunity to strike." Kakashi nodded.

"We've decided to play the offensive. We need to find their base of operations and take them out." he stated, setting his untouched tea aside. "But in doing so, we'll need a base of operations of our own." The archbishop raised his eyebrows, smiling slightly.

"Ah, I see now why you've brought them here, Tomuri. I will go fetch it." he said. Tomuri stood.

"You needn't bother, Love. I know where it is." She left quickly. Guy leaned forward.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, Sir," he said in a serious tone. "But I don't want my friends and I to sully your church with our business of fighting." He turned to his comrades for affirmation. "We simply can't use this church as our base!" The others nodded.

"I appreciate your respect, Might Guy, but this won't be your base." the old man assured them. Tomuri returned with a small box. She placed it on the table and opened it, taking out a beautiful key. The handle was shaped like the outline of a lotus flower. Umei gasped.

"Is that...?" she breathed.

"Yes." Tomuri answered with a gentle smile. "It's the key to your mother's garden home. The king instructed me to dispose of it, but I simply couldn't bring myself." She placed it in Umei's hands. Umei smiled brightly.

"My parents used to take me there every weekend!" she exclaimed. "I would watch my mother care for her garden, and Father would read me any story I wanted!" She froze when she saw everyone smiling at her. She turned her eyes to the floor bashfully. "I am sorry. I got carried away just now." Guy reached out and hugged her, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Don't apologize! To remember the happy times while one is struggling, it's one of the blessings of youthfulness!" he cried. Umei readily accepted the embrace with a smile and a blush.

"Thank you, Guy." she whispered. Kakashi stood suddenly.

"We'd better get going." he said, fetching his shoes. "We need to make it to the garden home before the sun rises."

As everyone began to leave the church, Guy haltingly followed, a serious look on his face. Umei noticed, and turned back to him.

"What is wrong, Guy?" she asked, causing the others to turn and look back as well.

"Umei..." Guy said in a low voice, his cheeks turning red. "I'm not so great with words, so I'm just gonna say it: I want to marry you. Right here and now."

Everyone was stunned to silence, especially Umei. Guy knelt down on one knee and took Umei's hands.

"I know this is sudden, but I've never been more sure about anything else in my entire life." he continued. "And with circumstances as they are, I'm not sure when we'll get a chance like this again. I just... I love you, Umei."

Umei stood breathless, taking in his words as he said them. Happy tears sprang to her eyes.

"I love you too, Might Guy." she answered.

"I don't have much," Guy said, "not even a ring, but I swear I will love you as long as I live."

Umei dropped to her knees and threw her arms around Guy's neck.

"I do not need a ring, Guy!" she exclaimed. "I just need you!"

Kakashi watched this scene unfold before him. He reached up with one hand and rubbed a thumb under his eye. He heard Asuma chuckle behind him.

"Gettin' misty-eyed over there, Kakashi?" he asked.

"Just some dust, that's all." Kakashi answered quietly.


	14. Love and Duty

The ceremony was small and modest, but everyone present would've described it as beautiful. Guy and Umei were still dressed in their formal attire from the Lotus Gala, which was fortunate. The archbishop led the ceremony, and when it came time for the exchanging of rings, Tomuri approached the young couple.

"My husband and I talked it over, and we'd like to offer you both our wedding rings." she said with a smile. Umei gasped.

"Tomuri... we couldn't possibly..." she began.

"Please." Tomuri insisted. "These old fingers can't wear them anymore. Think of it as a wedding present."

Guy and Umei looked at each other. Guy gave Umei a smile as he accepted the rings and placed one on her finger, then let her put the other on his.

The three other ninjas watched in respectful silence. This was the last thing Kakashi expected to be doing tonight. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Asuma and Kurenai were holding hands, and suppressed a sigh. How had he gone from Team Captain to the fifth wheel so quickly? At least his mask could hide his smile.

He watched as Guy and his lovely companion became husband and wife. It was strange. He felt happy for them, of course, but there was also a sense of... jealousy? Kakashi blinked in surprise as he realized this new feeling. Hadn't he resigned himself to his single life? Being lonely was better than being hurt, after all. Guy's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Kakashi! Come here a minute, would you?" Guy beckoned him forward and gestured to an official-looking paper. "We need a witness to sign our marriage certificate, and I'd like my Best Man to do it!" He grinned as he handed him a pen.

"You want me as your best man?" Kakashi asked. "Are you sure?"

"Kakashi, you might be my eternal rival," Guy said. "but you're also my eternal friend! It's kinda how it works!" He flashed his thumbs up and sparkling smile. Kakashi relented with a sigh and a smile.

"I... I'm honored, Guy."

After the ceremony, Umei hugged Tomuri tightly.

"You have taken care of me for years. Thank you for everything." she whispered.

"Keep your chin up, Dear." Tomuri answered. "This mess will all be sorted out soon. I'm sure of it. You have your strapping man to take care of you now, after all!"

"You betcha!" Guy piped.

"We should get going." Kakashi murmured. "It won't be long until sunrise. I'm sure the insurgents are out looking for us, now."

"Right." Asuma nodded. "And the sooner we can get a plan in motion, the better."

The five of them left the church under cover of night. Guy carried his bride in his arms, as the ninjas were running at full speed. Umei had her arms around his neck as well. Even though there was a battle to be fought, Guy couldn't help but feel pure joy.

* * *

The garden house was small, but beautiful. Off to one side, there was a flower garden and a greenhouse, and on the other, a pond filled with lotus flowers glistened in the moonlight. Kurenai sighed.

"If we weren't about to fight a miniature war, I'd like to spend a vacation here!" she said wistfully. Umei unlocked the doors and led everyone inside.

"Sorry, it is a little dusty in here." she apologized. She cleared off a table, and went to a bookcase while everyone else took off their shoes at the door. She came back with a map and laid it out on the table.

"Here is a map of the kingdom." she said seriously. "It is a little dated, but should still help."

"We can start by ruling out places the insurgents can't use as a base." Kakashi instructed. "That'll make finding where they are easier." Asuma straightened.

"I'll do some reconnaissance and report back." he offered, using a transformation jutsu to turn into one of the palace guards. "I'll return in three hours."

"Right." Kakashi answered. "I'll keep watch at the front of the house, and make sure we weren't followed. The rest of you should get some rest. We can take shifts."

As the others parted ways, Guy noticed Umei wringing her hands nervously. He gave her a confident smile.

"Now don't you worry, Umei. We Leaf Ninja are the best of the best. We'll keep you and your kingdom safe." he said gently.

"But Guy, it is not my kingdom anymore." she corrected him.

"You're still a princess to me." Guy leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"Were you spotted?"

"No, Sir. The princess and the Leaf Ninja are at the Garden Home, near the edge of town. It's a small area, so sneaking up will be difficult, however."

"Just as well. Our main goal is the throne. If the ninjas are worried about protecting her, it'll make things easier for us. What of the King?"

"He called off the rest of the festivities and has holed himself up in his castle. He's surrounded by guards. It won't be an easy task to get near him."

"Let me handle getting in. I just need you and your men to be ready for when I do."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

The morning came, and Asuma with it. Three more areas were crossed off on the map, and Kurenai went next. Guy found Kakashi sitting on the roof of the greenhouse with his book.

"You should rest, Kakashi. I'll take over the watch now." he called.

"I'm fine. Go be with your bride. She needs you." Kakashi answered. Guy sighed and went back into the house, where Umei was waiting.

"He said no?" she asked.

"Yeah. He's a stubborn man." Guy grunted. "We once had a contest to see who could go longer without sleep. He beat me by a longshot."

"That cannot be healthy..." Umei muttered.

"Anyway, what do you have there?"

"Oh!" Umei blushed. "My mother once told me that the day after her wedding day, she made a pair of handkerchiefs from her wedding dress. One for her, and one for Father. So..." she handed a white handkerchief to Guy. It had a white lotus embroidered on one corner. "I made one for each of us from my dress."

"I will cherish this gift always!" Guy proclaimed, sweeping his wife into an embrace. She laughed as her eyes fell to her hand. Tomuri's ring adorned her finger. And Shikaro's on Guy's. It was real. They were married. No matter what else happened, at least they were together. And that was enough to fill her with comfort and bliss.

Days passed. Area after area was marked off the map. Kakashi had sent a message back to the Leaf Village, letting them know his team would not be arriving home on time. Asuma grew more antsy with every day that passed, and he was not the only one.

"Are we playing some kind of waiting game?" Umei asked Kakashi at one point. "I do not know much about strategy or battle, but I worry that time is running out."

"She's right, Kakashi." Asuma agreed. "We might be safer out here, but we have next to no access to what is happening at the castle. If something happens, we could be too late!"

"They're waiting for us to grow impatient." Kakashi said evenly. "They know our location, yet they haven't attacked us. If we make the first move, they'll have the advantage by surrounding us. We have to wait for them to make the first move."

"What if their first move is to attack us?" Guy asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"We're not their goal. They want to take over the kingdom." Kakashi explained. "We're out in the open. If they attack us, they'd be revealing themselves for no reason."

"How will we know if they make a move on the castle from all the way out here?" Kurenai asked.

"I have a shadow clone watching over the castle." Kakashi answered. "If the castle falls under siege, we'll know right away." Asuma chuckled.

"You sound just like Shikaku." he said under his breath. Guy cringed.

"Kakashi, you know you don't have a lot of chakra to begin with. Are you gonna be okay, keeping a shadow clone going for this long?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine." Kakashi responded flatly. "We don't have many options in any case." Asuma put on a determined face.

"That just means the rest of us'll have to step it up to pick up the slack!" he said with a grin. The other ninjas nodded. Umei looked back and forth between the ninjas with a worried look.

"I thank you all for your dedication. The kingdom would surely be already lost without you." she said gratefully. Guy gave her a thumbs up.

"Giving up just isn't our style!" He grinned. "We'll clean up this mess, and then I'll take you home with me!"

"That sounds lovely..." Umei sighed. She leaned her head on Guy's shoulder, willing this nightmare to be over. She imagined her future, a simple life, without servants or subjects or a weighty responsibility as heiress. And she would live side by side with Guy, a man who cherished her. It was a dream come true.

* * *

"Sir, I've gathered your followers in the main room. They await your command."

"Thank you."

The leader of the insurgents entered the large room, and beheld his throng of followers. People who, like him, wearied of the king and his ways. He stroked the scars on his cheek.

"My people." he said in a low voice. "The time has come. Our king, once a kind and just king, has turned cold and unfeeling. And now, he has banished his own daughter! The crown princess of our land!"

A murmur went up in the crowd. Concerned voices could be heard. The leader held up his hands.

"Yes, the time has come. Our king is unfit to rule. A change must be made." he continued.

"Won't you be our king, Sir?" someone asked. The crowd cheered in agreement. The leader smiled.

"I am humbled, truly." he said after the cheers had died down. "I accept. I will take on the heavy mantle of king, and turn our humble kingdom into the glorious Lotus Empire!" The cheers grew louder. The leader shouted over their voices.

"The time is now! We will march on the castle, and take our throne back from the king, and lead our land to greatness!" He raised a fist in the air, and his followers did the same. When the cheers died down, he spoke again.

"Now, my comrades, I do not wish to waste your lives by rushing to the castle without a plan. Sacrifices must be made, to be sure, but wastefulness is not befitting to the beginning of our empire. Therefore, let me go first, and sneak into the castle, that I may find a way to let you all in." The people spoke to one another again.

"How brave!"

"Our leader is indeed brilliant!"

"I will send a signal for you to follow." the leader said as he left the room, followed by two ninjas. He murmured under his breath as he walked away.

"Your sacrifices will be meaningful. I swear it."

* * *

Kakashi's shadow clone sat perched on a support beam above the entrance to the castle. At least his original had given him the latest book in his favorite series, as keeping watch day after day had become extremely dull. He looked up from his book as he saw a man in a cloak approach the entrance. The guards raised their weapons.

"No one enters the castle while it's on lockdown. His Majesty's orders." one guard said gruffly.

"Listen, I come here at my own peril." the cloaked man whispered hoarsely. "I have information on the group of insurgents that want to dethrone the King! I need to speak with him!"

"Tell us your message, and we'll deliver it to him." the man grabbed the guard's arm in desperation.

"Please!" the man begged. "If I'm seen here, it could mean my death! You can surround me with guards if you like, just let me in to see the king!"

"... Fine, then." The guard gestured for a group of four guards to escort the cloaked man inside. Kakashi silently followed.

The king sat in the throne room, which was now darkened. He had a frown set on his face, and it deepened when the cloaked man entered the room, surrounded by guards.

"What is the meaning of this?" the king asked. "I said I was not to be disturbed!" The cloaked man fell on his face in humility.

"A thousand apologies, Your Majesty!" he said loudly. "I come to you with information concerning the insurgents, at the peril of my own life!" The king sat forward in interest.

"Speak, then."

"Your Highness, the insurgents wish to launch an attack this very night! Even now, they prepare for battle!"

"How do you know of this?!" the king demanded.

"I am ashamed to say I joined their ranks." the man said apologetically. "But I have since come to realize who the true king is." He bowed deeply to the king. The king's temper died down slightly.

Kakashi studied the scene as it unfolded. Suddenly, his eye grew wide.

"Wait a minute..." he whispered. He pushed his mask up so that his sharingan eye was uncovered. Focusing on the man's cloak, he could see the corner of a paper bomb that was tucked away in his sleeve. Kakashi's mind raced back to the man grabbing the guard at the castle entrance, realizing that the man had placed a paper bomb on the guard then. Before Kakashi could react, he saw the cloaked man look up and smile, revealing a trio of scars on his left cheek. Then the throne room rocked with an explosion, causing Kakashi's clone to vanish in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Kakashi lurched upright, having been laying on his back on the garden home floor to conserve energy. Guy looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"What's up, Kakashi? You feeling okay?" he asked.

"The king is under attack!" Kakashi said as he got to his feet. "Get Asuma. We need to go, now!" As he walked towards the door, the floor swayed underneath his feet. Guy caught him before he fell. Kurenai ran to get Asuma, who was keeping watch.

"Kakashi! Take it easy." Guy instructed. Asuma and Kurenai entered the house.

"We gotta move fast. I saw the explosion from here." Asuma said, gritting his cigarette in his teeth. Umei gasped.

"My father!" she cried. Guy stood up straight, stabilizing Kakashi on his feet.

"We can't afford to leave anyone here. We all need to go!" Guy exclaimed.

"But Guy! What about Umei? We can't take her to battle!" Kurenai said, concern ringing in her voice.

"If we leave her here alone, she'll be in danger!" Guy explained. "And if we leave someone here with her, there won't be enough of us to fight! I intend to protect my wife!"

Everyone looked at him in silence. Umei smiled slightly. Kakashi nodded.

"Let's go."

When the ninjas and Umei arrived at the castle entrance, they were shocked and horrified at the scene of carnage. Bodies littered the ground, and the smell of blood was thick in the air. Umei covered her nose and mouth with her hands. Kakashi picked up a mask from one of the bodies.

"These people were the insurgents." he said in a low voice. "Is the fight over so quickly?"

"Who could've done this?" Kurenai asked. They all looked towards the castle when they heard the king's voice.

"So you showed up, did you? Too little, too late. You Leaf Ninja are a useless bunch of cowards."

"What happened here, Majesty?" Kakashi asked. The king smiled and gestured to the cloaked man who walked to stand beside him.

"This man single-handedly defeated the entire band of insurgents." he proclaimed. "Hitei, I thank you for saving my life, and my kingdom." Hitei bowed deeply.

"It was an honor, sir."

Kakashi leaned back towards his comrades, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"He's the one who caused the explosion." he said. "But if I reveal that I was spying on the king, he might blame the Hokage."

"What do we do, then?" Asuma whispered back.

"Umei!" The king shouted, breaking up the quiet conversation. "The insurgents are now gone, and our kingdom is safe. I hereby end your banishment. You may come home, Daughter."

The only words to describe the expression on Umei's face were pure fury. The emotion welled up inside her and shone through her eyes, burning with anger. Despite this, her voice was so even, it was frightening.

"I seem to recall you telling me I was unfit to be your daughter." she said. The king stared at her wide-eyed for a moment. Before becoming angry as well.

"Umei, I banished you because you turned your back on your responsibility as heiress. Now I'm giving you a second chance! There will not be a third!" he shouted.

"Good!" Umei retorted. "Because I am not coming back! I am going home to the Leaf Village with my husband, Might Guy!" She held up her hand to show her wedding ring. Guy nodded resolutely as he put a hand on Umei's shoulder in support.

Shock took over the king's face. He became speechless. Umei turned and began to leave, the ninjas following her. His daughter... Umei... She was married? She would rather spend her days as a lowly ninja's wife than be a princess, or a queen? Suddenly, he realized how much Umei looked like her mother, and a memory entered his mind.

"I do not care if you are the crown prince. I care about you..."

"Umei... Wait..." the king uttered.

Hitei stepped forward.

"Your Majesty, would you like me to solve this for you?" he asked humbly. The king turned his eyes to the cloaked man.

"You solve this, and I'll make you in charge of the whole kingdom, second only to me." the king answered. Hitei smiled and clasped his hands into a jutsu sign.

"Ninja Art: Guided Target Jutsu!"

Kakashi saw the attack coming with his sharingan eye, but was still weak from using too much chakra. He lurched toward Guy, but wasn't fast enough. He watched helplessly as a kunai knife struck Guy in the back, reopening his recently-healed wound. Guy cried out and fell to his knees. Asuma and Kurenai struck battle stances. Umei screamed.

"Nobody move!" Hitei shouted. "I've got this poison-tipped kunai connected to a chakra thread! If you want your comrade to live, you'll do as I say!"

"P-poison?!" Umei stammered as she bent down to hold her husband's head against her chest in comfort.

"Lower your weapons!" Hitei commanded. "And if I so much as see one hand sign, I'll pierce his heart!"

"Do what he says." Kakashi said, hatred oozing in his voice. He stared at Hitei in anger. So this was his plan. Everything went exactly as he wanted. He led the insurgents here to slaughter them and gain the king's trust. Umei and Guy were simply the icing on the cake. Asuma and Kurenai rose their empty hands, following Kakashi's lead.

"Kakashi!" Guy growled in between gasps for air. "Don't let them t-take my wife from me! That man... he's corrupting the king!"

"I know, Guy. Just stay quiet." Kakashi whispered. Tears sprang to Umei's eyes as she ran her fingers through Guy's hair.

"You will be just fine, my love. I promise." she said, her voice quivering.

"The one you should be focusing on right now is me, Princess Umei." Hitei called. Umei rose her head and glared at him through her tears.

"Why... why did you do this?!" she demanded.

"Because I don't think you were grasping the gravity of your decision." Hitei answered. "Now I have your attention." He gestured with one hand to the castle, the entrance of which was decimated by the explosion. "Your kingdom, your people need security now more than ever. They need to know that the future of their land is secure. They need you."

Umei couldn't deny the guilt she felt for wanting to leave her people behind, but... wasn't she entitled to some happiness of her own? Was she, ironically, a slave to the people she ruled? Hitei held up a vial.

"I have the antidote for the poison here, and I'll gladly give it to your husband." He paused. "But, I'm going to need something from you, Princess."

"W-whatever it is... don't do it!" Guy struggled to say. "I'm tough, I can... take this!" He suddenly went limp. Panic rose up with in Umei.

"Guy!" she screamed. "Guy, wake up! Please!" She turned to Hitei.

"Alright!" she sobbed, her tears flowing freely. "Alright. I will do what you want. Just let my husband live!"

"I knew you'd come to see reason." Hitei smiled. "Take your place as the crown princess, and I'll let these ninja go back to their home peacefully. Oh, and one more thing. Might Guy must never return here."

Umei sat on the grass beside her unconscious husband. Her whole body trembled. She lifted her eyes to Kakashi, who looked back at her with sadness in his eyes. Never before had he felt so useless. Umei wiped away her tears and bent down to kiss Guy one last time.

"Tell him I will always love him." Umei whispered to Kakashi. "And tell him... I am sorry."

"... I will."

Umei stood, and walked towards the castle. Her father held his arms out to her, but she walked past him without even looking at him. After that day, she never spoke to her father again. Hitei smiled and tossed the antidote to Asuma, who administered it to Guy hurriedly.

After tending to their friend as best as they could, the ninjas carried him away, back towards the Leaf Village. Kakashi was at a loss. What was he supposed to tell Guy when he woke up? Would he ever forgive him for letting Umei walk away?

* * *

Umei sat on her bed in her room, her eyes red from crying. But she couldn't cry anymore. She had no tears left. Suddenly, there was a gentle knock on the door, and Umei heard Tomuri's voice.

"Umei, it's me. May I come in?" Umei leapt from her bed and opened the door. Then she froze. There Tomuri stood, a saddened expression on her face. She held Guy's handkerchief limply in her hand.

"I... I found this outside." she said quietly. Umei slowly took it from Tomuri, and took in a shuddering breath.

"He dropped his handkerchief..." she said with a quivering voice. "But it is alright. I will hold on to it for him. I will give it back to him... s-someday." She sank to her knees and fell into Tomuri's embrace, her tears beginning anew.


	15. Reunited

Michiko led the beautiful woman through the Leaf Village, hoping that Guy Sensei would be home when they reached his house. She hadn't the slightest clue where he would be if he was still out collecting trash. When they rounded the last corner, Michiko was relieved to see Guy Sensei unlocking the front door of his house.

"Good morning, Guy Sensei!" Michiko greeted him. "I have someone who'd like to see you!" Guy looked up with a smile.

"Good morning, Michiko!" he answered cheerily. "Sure, I have some time to..." his voice faded to silence as he looked past her, to the woman standing behind her. Umei removed the hood from her cloak and smiled nervously.

"Hello, Guy." she said in a timid voice. "I... I..."

Michiko looked back and forth between the two adults, who both seemed to be frozen. After waiting a few moments, she decided to help them.

"May we come in, Guy Sensei?" she asked. Guy jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, like he had forgotten she was there.

"Of course." he answered in an uncharacteristically serious tone. He reached for the door handle, and pushed the door open without taking his eyes off of Umei. Michiko grabbed Umei's hand and pulled her into the house. Kakashi Sensei asked her to help this woman, and she was determined to do just that. Especially if it had to do with love.

* * *

Guy stood in the kitchen, making tea. It was the only sound in the house. Michiko and Umei both sat quietly at the table. Guy returned with two cups of tea, placing them in front of the two women. Then, he finally broke the silence.

"So, what brings you to the Village Hidden in the Leaves?" he asked. Umei took a sip of tea before answering.

"My father. He passed away seven days ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Michiko said, putting a sympathetic hand on Umei's shoulder. Umei just smiled and shook her head.

"That means you're..." Guy started.

"Yes. I am now the queen of the Land of Lotuses."

Michiko blinked in confusion. She was patting the shoulder of a queen from a neighboring land? She removed her hand and bowed her head in respect.

"I-I had no idea, Your Majesty!" Michiko stammered. Umei laughed, the sound of which made Guy smile.

"It is alright. I came here to meet with the Hokage. Our country is small, and there are still those who do not support the crown. My hope is that the Land of Fire will absorb the Land of Lotuses. Then the crown will be no more, and there can be peace." She paused for a moment. "But more than that... I came here to see you, Guy."

Michiko watched as Guy's face turned red.

"Umei, I..."

Guy was cut off when the front door opened, and Rock Lee entered the house.

"Guy Sensei! Are you home?" came his voice. "You are never late for training, so I hope that you are not sick!" Lee entered the room, and grinned when he saw Michiko.

"So this is where both of you are! Oh! And you have a guest!" Lee bowed deeply to Umei, who stared at him with wide eyes. "My name is Rock Lee! What is your name?"

"Lee..." Guy said quietly, gesturing for him to sit in a nearby chair. "This is Umei, my wife."

Lee froze momentarily as he processed what Guy said. Then a wide smile spread across his face. He bowed again, speaking in a quieter tone.

"It is an honor to meet you. Guy Sensei told me years ago that he was once married to a beautiful woman. It seems as though he spoke the truth!"

"Your name... is Rock Lee?" Umei asked breathily, looking slightly terrified. "You two... look so alike." Lee smiled.

"Yes, people have told us this before!" he responded.

"Umei, are you alright?" Michiko asked, looking concerned. She felt slightly responsible for the woman, since Kakashi Sensei had tasked her with her care.

"Rock Lee, is he the boyfriend you were telling me about?" Umei asked her. Michiko smiled with a slight blush.

"Yes, he's the one!" She and Lee smiled at each other from across the table. Umei clasped her now trembling hands.

"I would like, if Might Guy is alright with it, to tell you both how we first met one another." she said, looking to Guy. He looked at her seriously, and nodded, simply relishing in hearing the sound of her voice again.

* * *

It was morning when Umei began her story, and by the time she had finished, it was nearly noon. Michiko wiped away a few tears as they came, and Lee sat beside his Sensei somberly. Lee was the first to speak.

"I had no idea that that is how it all happened. You did not tell me hardly anything, Guy Sensei." he murmured.

"That's because I didn't have the heart to, Lee." Guy answered. "When I woke up back in the Leaf Village, and Kakashi told me what happened, I felt like I nearly died from heartbreak. It took me months before I felt like going on missions again."

"I am so sorry, Guy." Umei whispered. "I just... I did not want you to die! I wanted to visit you as soon as you left, but my father forbade it. I came here today after my father passed away because... I wanted to see if you could forgive me."

Guy looked at Umei for a few moments before raising his hand and reaching under the turtleneck of his jumpsuit. He pulled out a necklace with his wedding ring attached to it.

"I've worn this every day since we were married." Guy said. "I didn't want it to get damaged when I fought, so I've worn it closer to my heart instead."

"Then you...?" Umei began.

"There's nothing to forgive you for, except for stealing my heart!" Guy responded passionately.

"That was beautiful, Guy Sensei!" Lee cried.

"Actually, there is more to the story." Umei continued. Guy looked at her with some confusion.

"There is?" he asked.

"A few weeks after you left, I found out I was... pregnant."

Everything in the room came to a halt. Michiko looked from one face to the other and her eyes grew wide, realizing what Umei meant. She let in a gasp.

"You mean..." Guy finally uttered. "I... we... have a child?"

"Yes." Umei answered so quietly, she could barely be heard. Guy sat back in his chair, his mind spinning. Lee looked excited.

"Why did you not bring them with you, Umei? We would all have liked to meet them!" he exclaimed. Michiko sighed with a smile, realizing that Lee didn't understand yet.

"When my father found out, he had the child sent away almost as soon as he was born." Umei said, struggling to continue the story.

"He..." Guy whispered. "I have a son." Michiko was dumbfounded. Guy Sensei didn't understand yet either?! Could he not do the math? Could he not tell where Umei was going with this?

"I made sure to send the guard who took my baby away to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, so that he could be raised by his father. But I was not allowed to send along any message, so I sent the baby with this." Umei held up Michiko's handkerchief.

"My handkerchief!" Guy and Lee said at the same time. They looked at each other, both shocked. Lee's face suddenly lit up with understanding. He opened his mouth to speak, but Guy spoke first.

"How did you end up with my handkerchief, Lee?" he asked in confusion.

Michiko nearly fell out of her chair. She knew Guy was more simple than most, but this was just ridiculous! Umei giggled, despite herself.

"Guy Sensei!" Michiko shouted, standing up. "How do you think he ended up with your son's handkerchief?!"

Guy's face went blank, realization lighting up in his mind. Lee, Rock Lee, his faithful and beloved student for all these years, was actually...

"... My son." Guy whispered.

"G-Guy Sensei...?" Lee said as his eyes filled with tears. He suddenly stood up and rushed to Umei, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mother!" he cried. "Mother, I am so sorry! I am sorry I did not know who you were!"

Umei crumpled into her son's embrace, crying into his shoulder.

"I missed you so much..." Umei sobbed. "My baby boy."

Michiko couldn't help but cry as well. She knew how alone Lee had felt, not knowing who is parents were, or if they had even loved him. She smiled as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Lee lifted his tear-stained face to smile at Guy.

"All my life, I thought my parents abandoned me! But it turns out, I have had my father with me all this time!" he said happily.

Guy stared at his student, his son. It was true, he had been Lee's teacher for years, and had always loved him as though he were his son. But never had he thought... Guy stood up and hugged his wife and son, now crying as well.

"I couldn't've asked for a better son!" he cried.

Michiko watched this sweet family reunite with happy tears in her eyes. She couldn't help but think of her own parents, and felt the familiar feeling of missing her mother. She hoped that, wherever her father was, he was alright. Suddenly, Lee jerked upright, breaking up the family embrace.

"Mother! I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Michiko Fukuyoma!" he said, grabbing Michiko's hand and proudly presenting her to his mother. Michiko laughed.

"Lee, we've already met!" she said.

"It is very nice to meet you, Michiko." Umei said with a giggle. Then Lee turned to Guy.

"And... Father...?" Lee said, obviously unsuccessfully trying the new title out on his Sensei. Guy smiled apologetically. Lee scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You know, it is funny. As happy as I am to have you as my father, I cannot make myself call you anything other than my Sensei!" he admitted. "I am sorry."

"Sorry?" Guy echoed, giving Lee his usual thumbs up and sparkling smile. "You can call your old man whatever you feel like!" Lee smiled at this. He looked at Michiko with bright eyes.

"So this is why Kakashi Sensei asked for you earlier!" he exclaimed. "He knew you would be the best person to bring us all together!" He hugged her tightly as his voice lowered to a whisper. "Thank you, Michiko."

Michiko buried her face in Lee's chest. She was so happy for him. Lee would never have to spend another birthday wondering why he was unwanted ever again. Suddenly, she felt Lee's body tense as he let in a sharp breath. Michiko lifted her head.

"Lee? What is it?" she asked. Lee turned his concerned expression towards his mother.

"You said you are Queen of the Land of Lotuses?" he asked. Umei nodded her head silently, guessing Lee's train of thought.

"That makes me... a prince?"

Michiko blinked in surprise. She hadn't realized that, but it made sense, given the circumstances. Umei stood, and put a comforting hand on her son's shoulder.

"The last thing I want to do is take you away from the life you know." she said. "Tonight, I meet with the Hokage to discuss the absorption of the Land of Lotuses into the Land of Fire. You and Guy are welcome to attend, since this concerns you both, now."

"And Michiko?" Lee asked hopefully. Umei looked unsure.

"I will ask the Hokage." she answered. "But international matters tend to be discussed in secret, before decisions are made and announced." Guy nodded in agreement.

"Anyone opposing Umei will want to stop her from meeting with the Hokage. I'll make sure the other Jonin are aware of the situation to keep a lookout for spies." he stated seriously. Lee turned back to Michiko with a slightly worried expression.

"I hope you are able to be with me, Michiko." he said nervously. "You have been there for me through my worst. I cannot imagine going through this new turn of events without you!" He said the last part with a small chuckle. Michiko smiled warmly.

"Lady Tsunade is a tough woman to bargain with, Lee." she reminded him. "But I promise I'll stay as close to you as I can."

* * *

 ** _Hello, Dear Readers! I realized while re-reading this chapter that I didn't effectively lead in to the next chapter, so I've added a bit more to the end, here. Sorry updates have been sparse, but I've recently opened a shop on Etsy that's keeping me plenty busy. But don't worry, My Lovelies! I have every intention of completing this story, so stay tuned!_**


	16. A Late Birthday Gift

Michiko sighed deeply as she stood dejected outside the Hokage's office. It didn't matter how nicely she asked, or how much Lee pleaded, Lady Tsunade wouldn't let her in. Changing the borders of the Land of Fire was simply too sensitive of a matter to let just anyone in to discuss. Michiko leaned against the wall opposite from the door and willed herself to have patience. She looked up when she heard footsteps approach.

"Oh, hello Neji!" Michiko greeted the young man as he walked towards her.

"Michiko, what are you doing here? A high-profile meeting is about to take place in Lady Tsunade's office." he informed her in his stoic manner.

"I know, Neji." she said, slightly annoyed. Then she sighed. "Lee is in there." Neji nodded once.

"I see. Kakashi Sensei told me he asked you to reunite Lee with... his parents." Michiko looked up at Neji's face. He looked slightly uncomfortable.

"That's right..." Michiko suddenly realized. "Guy Sensei is your Sensei, too. This must be kinda awkward for you." she said apologetically. Neji tossed his head and closed his eyes, putting on his know-it-all expression.

"I can't say I'm all that surprised." he muttered. "Lee's practically just a younger version of Guy Sensei. The fact that they're actually related just answers a lot of questions, really." Michiko remained silent, not knowing what else to say. She was surprised slightly when Neji spoke again, this time in a lower voice.

"Rock Lee has always been Guy Sensei's favorite." he said. Michiko expected to hear jealousy in Neji's voice, but when she looked up at his face, he was smiling slightly. "I suppose the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Michiko smiled as well, wondering if perhaps Neji was also talking about his own father. Then Neji's stoic expression was back as he turned his piercing gaze to her.

"Anyway, you'll need to clear away from here. I'm part of the Jonin escort for the Kazekage. He's meeting with the Hokage as well." Michiko blinked in surprise. The Kazekage? Did he mean...?

"Not happening." Michiko stated bluntly. "Lady Tsunade said I could wait out here for Lee. You can ask Shizune." Neji rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll be back shortly."

Michiko watched him walk back the way he came. She could feel the unease in the pit of her stomach rising, as it always did when she saw... him.

Neji returned, leading the way for Kankuro, Temari, and the new Kazekage, Gaara. Michiko instinctively tensed when she saw him, ready to fight him if necessary. Although, she knew this would not likely happen, as Gaara had turned over a new leaf since his and Naruto's battle.

Gaara had worked hard to earn the trust of both his own people, and others around the world. He had overcome the bloodthirsty instincts of his One Tail, and had even risen to the highest honor in his homeland: Kazekage.

Nevertheless, Michiko's eyes narrowed as he approached. She stepped to stand between them and Lady Tsunade's door. Kankuro noticed her first.

"Hey, quit glaring at my brother, Leaf Ninja!" he barked protectively. He stopped when Gaara raised a hand to him to be quiet. Temari smirked.

"Don't you know who that is, Kankuro? It's Rock Lee's girlfriend, Michiko." she said. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Michiko remained silent, glancing at Temari before looking back to Gaara. Her hands clenched into fists. Neji huffed.

"Michiko, we don't have time for this. Step aside." he commanded. Gaara spoke. His voice was just as deep as she remembered, but the malice was completely gone.

"Please, let me talk to her."

Michiko flinched. She wanted to run. She knew what he was capable of, but she couldn't move her legs. Besides, of the Leaf Ninja in her age group, she was the only one who had not yet come to trust the young man. She needed to hear him out. Gaara approached her cautiously, his palms outward, showing he had no intention of attacking.

"I know you do not trust me." he began. "You have every reason not to. I just want you to know that I have indeed had a change of heart. And that is partly because of Rock Lee."

Michiko could hear the sincerity in his voice. Her throat tightened.

"I want to trust you. I really do." Michiko admitted. "You've become a great ally of the Land of Fire, and a good friend to my comrades, but..." Her voice faltered as she continued. "Every time I try, I remember how you broke Lee! Not just his body, but his spirit! You nearly killed him! You even came back later to try and finish the job! I..." Michiko paused to catch her breath and wipe her tears, embarrassed that so many were here to witness her breaking down.

"I remember when Lee forgave you." she continued once she felt like she could. "He treated you like an old friend, like what you did to him was nothing more than an accident." she lifted her eyes to look Gaara directly in his. "But all I could think about were the hours I spent waiting for Lee while he was in surgery, with only a fifty-eight percent chance of surviving the procedure; because he put his life on the line to take back a lifelong dream that you literally crushed out of him!"

Everyone was silent. Temari and Kankuro stared at Michiko in shock. Neji's brow was knitted in remembrance. Gaara only gave a small smile.

"Rock Lee's forgiveness was a gift, but not altogether unexpected. That's just the kind of man he is." he said. Then he grew serious once more. "But the forgiveness I seek is from his loved ones. You, and his Sensei." With that, Gaara bowed deeply to Michiko, in a token of apology. Kankuro started.

"Gaara, you're the Kazekage! You shouldn't be bowing to-!" Temari cut her brother off with a jab of her elbow, silencing him with a stern look.

Michiko looked down at Gaara's bowing frame, his gourd still strapped to his back. He spoke again.

"I know how terrible it is to lose a loved one, and that is why I know what I ask of you is nearly impossible. But please, I beg for your forgiveness. I vow this day that I will never give you reason to mistrust me again." he said. Michiko could hear the earnestness in his voice. She sighed.

"Lee has asked me several times to give you a second chance," she said. "and for a long time, I didn't think I ever would. But things are different now. We've all changed. I think... I think I can finally forgive you."

Gaara straightened, giving a grateful nod.

"I thank you." he said respectfully.

"I don't think I can ever forget." Michiko added. "But I'll do my best to forgive." With that, she stepped to the side, allowing Gaara and his siblings to enter the Hokage's office. Michiko peered through the door while it was open, but couldn't see Lee from this angle. His life had suddenly changed drastically in a matter of minutes. She hoped he was doing alright.

"I know you're anxious." Neji said. "But Gaara is the Kazekage. His land shares a border with the Land of Lotuses, same as ours. It's only right that he be present for this meeting."

"I know." Michiko responded. "I just wish I could be in there, too."

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, the Hokage's door finally opened. Michiko straightened hurriedly, as she had been slouching against the wall. She looked up to see Lady Tsunade's stern look, but it wasn't aimed at her.

"That meeting was exhausting." she complained. "I'm going out for a drink."

"Lady Tsunade?" Michiko asked meekly. "How did the meeting go?"

"Ask someone else. I'm getting drunk tonight!" The Hokage cheered on her way out. Shizune followed close behind, looking concerned. Before Michiko had time to react, she was swept off her feet by a strong embrace.

"Michiko! I am sorry you had to wait so long, but I am also glad you did!" Lee exclaimed as he set his girlfriend back on her feet. Michiko looked fixedly at Lee's face. He looked happy. Joyous, even. Perhaps she was worrying too much. She smiled.

"Im just glad it's over." she said. "What was decided? Is the Land of Lotuses being absorbed into the Land of Fire?" Gaara came to stand with them.

"The other nations might not take too kindly to the Land of Fire suddenly expanding its borders." he explained. "But my people will stand with yours in defending your new section of land." Umei and Guy approached them as well. Umei bowed deeply to Gaara.

"Words cannot express my gratitude, Lord Kazekage." she said gently. "My people's way of life is under threat by way of insurrection, but I am comforted to know we will have you as an ally." Gaara returned the gesture by bowing back. Then he shook hands with Lee.

"It was good to see you again, my friend." he said with a small smile. Lee grinned.

"Yes! Perhaps next time we meet, I can show you how my taijutsu has improved!" he said, giving a Gaara a thumbs up.

"I look forward to it." Gaara answered. He turned his eyes to Michiko, who bowed briefly.

"Safe travels, Gaara." she said. Gaara nodded, then he and his siblings took their leave. Lee smiled at Michiko.

"I heard you and Gaara finally talked things out." he piped. "I am glad!"

"I only did because I care about you, Lee." she said honestly. Guy stepped forward and placed a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Lee, your mother and I have a lot of catching up to do." he said with a smile. "We'll meet you two at my place this evening."

"Yes, Sir!" Lee saluted. Then he watched as Guy Sensei put an arm around Umei's shoulders and walked her out of sight. He stood motionless, watching after them, long after they had gone. Michiko finally laced her fingers through Lee's, gripping his hand.

"Lee...?" she asked quietly. "Are you alright?" Lee closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he smiled as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Those are my parents..." he finally said. "Right? This is not a dream? I keep thinking it is too good to be true." He lowered his head as his smile faded. "I stopped hoping I would find my parents after the years I spent in the orphanage. I assumed they were dead. Now that I have parents, I cannot imagine life without them." Lee's grip tightened slightly on Michiko's hand. She smiled and put her other hand on Lee's cheek.

"It's not a dream, Lee." she assured him. "If you still need convincing, I can try my latest taijutsu move on you!" she added playfully. She knew Lee needed some normalcy in his day right now. What better way to do that than practice on the training grounds? Lee grinned.

"If you defeat me, I will know this is a dream!" His eyes lit up, the way Michiko was used to seeing them. She led the way, pulling Lee by his hand towards the training grounds.

* * *

That evening, Michiko and Lee entered Guy Sensei's house, both tired and happy from their taijutsu training. They arrived to find that Guy Sensei had prepared dinner for the four of them. After they finished eating, Umei presented Lee with a small gift.

"Lee, I know your birthday was yesterday, but I have a birthday present for you." she said with a smile. "I hope you like it."

"I will like it no matter what, because it is a gift from you!" Lee piped, accepting the gift. He opened it gingerly, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Michiko peered through the wrappings and saw a picture frame with two old photos in it. The first was a picture of Guy Sensei and Umei on their wedding day. They smiled brightly, holding hands. Michiko could see Kakashi Sensei in the background, seeming to look on with a small smile.

The second photo was of Umei. She looked tired, but happy. She smiled as she cradled a tiny, sleeping baby in her arms. Michiko's breath came in short when she realized the baby was Rock Lee. Lee's bandaged fingers lightly touched the second photo. His voice was nearly inaudible.

"This is... me?" he asked. Umei smiled sadly.

"I knew long before I had you that I couldn't keep you with me. I was wracked with sadness at the thought. But the day you were born, I couldn't help but be happy. When I first saw you, I knew you would grow up to be someone any mother could be proud of; a man just like his father."

Lee sniffed loudly as he moved to give his mother a long hug. Michiko smiled as she continued to look at the photos. She briefly wondered if her children would look like the baby in the photo. She shook her head when her face suddenly turned bright red.

The rest of the evening was spent in conversation. Guy Sensei and Lee animatedly recounted some of their favorite missions, and Umei was enraptured by every story. At one point, Lee realized he felt a weight on his arm. He turned to see that Michiko had fallen asleep, her head nestled into his arm. A blush crept over his face as he smiled sheepishly at his parents. Guy Sensei chuckled.

"I have a futon set up in the other room she can sleep in." he said in a low voice. Lee nodded and gently lifted Michiko up in his arms. He placed her in the small floor bed and softly moved some hair away from her face. When he returned, Umei sighed.

"Michiko is lovely." she said. "You two look great together!" Lee scratched the back of his head.

"Mother, you are embarrassing me!" he said with a smile. Then he sat down. "So, where did we leave off, Guy Sensei?"

"I think we just finished describing how we had caught up with the rouge ninja from the Land of Stone." he answered. "Neji had used his Byakugan to locate him, hiding out in a cave. So Tenten decides to summon some traps just outside the cave to capture him, while Lee and I went in to draw him out!"

Umei listened to the stories with a smile on her face. Through hearing these stories, it comforted her to know that Lee had found his father and had grown close with him after all; that Lee didn't have to face the world alone. All the loneliness she had felt after sending her newborn son away disappeared as she listened to her husband and son recount their adventures together. She felt a peace she hadn't felt in years. She would never have to be alone again. The three of them were finally reunited.


	17. The Mission

Michiko opened her eyes, realizing immediately that she wasn't in her own room. She remembered talking with Lee and his parents, and then...? She must've fallen asleep. How embarrassing! She lifted her head to peer around the dark room. It was long, with a few more temporary futon beds laid out on the far side. Suddenly, she could hear light snoring. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized Lee and his parents were sleeping in the futon beds on the other side of the room. She would have to apologize for imposing on Guy Sensei's hospitality in the morning.

Her whole body suddenly tensed as she heard movement in a different room. She laid back down and half-closed her eyes, looking into the other room through her lashes. She saw a dark figure creep into the room, a glint of a sharp blade in hand. Her mind raced. What should she do? She would definitely blow her cover if she tried to transform right now. Perhaps she should use taijutsu? She was unarmed, and her fighting skills were nowhere near as good as Rock Lee's or Guy Sensei's. But she had to do something!

She waited until the figure's back was turned to her. So they were definitely here for Umei. If she moved, she would be discovered. She would have to do her transformation hand sign quickly. It was her best chance. She saw the figure draw back its weapon. She threw off her blanket and weaved her hands into her transformation jutsu. At the same time, Guy Sensei suddenly leapt from his bed and drew a kunai knife. He deflected the thrown weapon with his own as Michiko transformed into her large wolf form and lunged at the intruder. Her open jaws found their target and locked down tight. The intruder screamed, waking Umei and Lee.

Guy Sensei was upon the intruder in seconds, wearing an expression that nearly frightened Michiko.

"You're here for my wife, are you?!" he demanded. "Did Hitei send you? Tell me!" he tore off the figure's mask to reveal a young man with dark hair. The young man grimaced.

"Nobody told me you had an attack dog!" he said through gritted teeth. "Get this mutt off of me!"

"Tell me who sent you, and I'll consider it!" Guy Sensei roared, winding up for a punch.

"All right! All right!" the young man squealed. "It was Master Hitei! He wanted me to kill the Queen before she met with the Hokage!" Guy Sensei lowered his raised fist.

"This isn't a job he'd send a boy to do." he realized. Just then, Lee swept his leg upward and brought it down hard on another figure in the dark. This one had snuck behind Umei while the first one caused the distraction. Lee suddenly exploded with force as he opened the first two Inner Gates and grappled the second intruder to the ground. Then all was silent, save for Michiko's low growling as she continued to hold fast to the first intruder with her sharp teeth. Umei's face twisted in anger.

"My father kept Hitei as his advisor throughout his reign despite my warnings." she said darkly. "Once I became Queen, I stripped him of his title and banished him. Seems like he is up to his old tricks."

"Master Hitei is the rightful King!" the young man spat. "He stood in the King's shadow for too long! He should've been crowned King after your father died!" Guy Sensei silenced him with a glare and a raised fist.

"Don't you dare speak to my wife!" he said threateningly. "Lee, loosen your grip on the other one. You're choking him." he added in a lower tone. Lee's intense face disappeared as his Inner Gates suddenly closed. He adjusted his chokehold on the man who then gasped for breath.

"Sorry, Guy Sensei." he apologized, putting on an ashamed look. "I let my emotions guide my actions again."

"I don't blame you in the least, my boy." Guy Sensei answered, then turning back to the young man. "Now where were we?" he asked darkly.

Suddenly, a trio of Jonin ran into the house, looking around. One of which Michiko recognized as Ino's father, Inoichi.

"We just got word of intruders in the village." he said in a loud voice. "I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner, Guy."

"We've got things under control." Guy answered, not taking his eyes off the young man. Inoichi chuckled.

"You two picked the wrong family to mess with." he said in amusement. "I'd never want to get on the bad side of the Blue Beast!"

Suddenly, Kakashi Sensei entered the house, his eyes wide, and sharingan activated. He saw the scene before him and sighed with relief, pulling his headband back over his left eye.

"Guess I got all worked up for nothing." he said quietly. "Let me guess: Hitei?"

"Hitei." Umei answered, venom thick in her voice.

"A name I was hoping I'd never hear again." Kakashi Sensei said with a nod. He patted Guy Sensei on the shoulder, helping him relax as Inoichi and the other two jonin took the intruders away. Lee walked to stand by Michiko, still in her giant wolf form. He reached over and stroked the fur on her head.

"Thank you for your help, Michiko." he said gratefully. Michiko nuzzled his arm. Kakashi Sensei gazed at the wolf, looking impressed.

"This is the first time I've seen that jutsu of hers." he noted. "She's a lot more threatening than my ninja hounds."

With that, Michiko transformed back into her usual self in a puff of smoke. She wore a look of embarrassment.

"Please don't compare me to other dogs, Kakashi Sensei. It's weird." she said.

"My apologies." Kakashi Sensei replied. Then he turned to Umei with his eye squinted in a smile.

"Those insurgents came a day late." he said. "I assume they were here to stop you from meeting with Lady Hokage, but you've already done that." Umei nodded.

"I spread rumors that I was leaving my land a day later, then snuck away early. I suspected Hitei might pull something like this, then blame it on the Leaf Village." she explained. Kakashi Sensei nodded.

"I would've done the same thing as you." he answered. "Most impressive."

"We need to report this to Lady Tsunade." Guy Sensei urged. "The sooner we can see the Land of Lotuses absorbed into the Land of Fire, the sooner my wife will be safe."

"I agree!" Lee chimed in. Kakashi Sensei sighed.

"Unfortunately, Lady Tsunade got herself pretty drunk tonight." he said. "This'll all have to wait until morning, at the earliest."

Michiko watched both Guy Sensei and Lee deflate. She sighed. When they got worked up about something, there was no middle ground for them.

"Don't worry, Lee!" she encouraged. "Think of this as patience training! Umei is safe, we're all safe, so now we just need to wait until we can speak to Lady Tsunade!" Lee immediately perked up.

"Yes! And if I cannot be completely patient until then, then I will do a hundred pushups on my fingertips!" he proclaimed. Guy joined in on the self-imposed rule as well. They sat in the middle of the floor with their legs crossed, and their eyes closed. Umei turned to Michiko with a smile.

"Seems like you have figured out how to handle these two!" she whispered.

"As long as I can turn something into a training exercise, I could make them do anything!" Michiko whispered back, grinning.

* * *

Lady Tsunade was in a bad mood. First of all, she was hungover. And to be told upon waking up that morning that intruders had snuck into the village and tried to kill someone, well, whoever organized this was going to pay dearly. Kakashi Sensei and Guy Sensei caught her up to speed on the situation with Hitei, briefly explaining their encounter with him so many years ago. After they finished their story, Lady Tsunade stood and slammed her hands on her desk.

"As far as I'm concerned, this Hitei is an enemy to our nation!" she barked. "By sending intruders to our village with intent to kill, he's made a declaration of war. We'll send a team to the Land of Lotuses, and end the conflict there for good! Then we'll absorb their land into ours, and there won't be any need for kings or queens." Umei stepped forward and bowed deeply to Lady Tsunade.

"I thank you." she said gratefully. "Although I am afraid marching a team of Leaf Ninja into my land will stir up the resistance. The majority of my people are fearful of conflict. Those who oppose me and my decision to unite with the Land of Fire will surely see this as an opportunity to convince my people that I am pushing them towards war."

"How are we supposed to get a team of Leaf Ninja large enough to take down the insurgents into the Land of Lotuses without making it look like we're starting a war?" Michiko asked. The room fell silent. Finally, Lee lifted his head.

"I think I know a way." he said quietly. Everyone looked at him.

"Well, then. Speak up, Lee." Lady Tsunade encouraged.

"What if... what if my mother and I led the mission, and told the people that I am the crown prince? I believe Hitei would have less influence on the people if they knew there was an heir to the throne." he suggested. Guy Sensei furrowed his brow as he put a hand to his chin in thought.

"Hitei preys on the people's desire for security." he mused. "If they knew you were next in line for the throne, they might come to trust someone from the Land of Fire much more easily."

"Then Lee could be the one to guide the Land of Lotuses towards being absorbed into the Land of Fire." Lady Tsunade added. "He could help assure the people that our team of ninja come into their land for the purpose of peace, rather than conflict." Kakashi Sensei nodded.

"I'll summon Pakkun to send word to the Kazekage, letting him know our plans." he offered.

"Good." Lady Tsunade looked around the room. "Might Guy, Kakashi, you two know Hitei's abilities best. You're going to be part of this mission." The two of them bowed.

"Lee, your main objectives on this mission are to keep Queen Umei safe, and to gain the trust of her people." she instructed. Lee saluted her.

"Yes, Ma'am!" he shouted.

"Michiko, I need a sensory-type ninja on this mission. Your wolf senses will be invaluable." Lady Tsunade said. Michiko blinked.

"Lady Tsunade, I want nothing more than to go on this mission," she began. "But there are several sensory-type ninja here that are better than me..."

"But none who will be as invested in the team's success as you." Lady Tsunade assured her. "Your job is to stick with Lee. As soon as he announces he's the heir, the insurgents will undoubtedly be after him too. Keep each other safe."

"O-of course, Lady Hokage!" Michiko piped, grinning.

"I'll need to send word to the Yamanaka clan." Lady Tsunade concluded. "Sakura is busy with her training, so I'll send Ino on this mission as a medical ninja." Then she finally sat in her chair again with a deep sigh. She rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

"All of you are dismissed. I'll give you two hours to prepare for the mission, and meet by the village gates. Hopefully the extended length of time for preparation will be enough for all of you. This mission could be a long one." She waved her hand at everyone, giving them permission to leave. As Michiko followed everyone out, she heard Lady Tsunade grumble to her assistant.

"Shizune, get me something for this headache, would you?"

* * *

Michiko walked quietly beside Lee as they headed back to their apartments. She couldn't stop thinking about what Lady Tsunade said. Usually, ninjas going on a mission were given no more than an hour to prepare and be ready to leave. The fact that she doubled the time for this mission was worrisome. Just how long was the Hokage thinking this mission would take?

"Michiko? Are you alright?"

Michiko looked up to see Lee's concerned stare. She sighed.

"Lee... are you sure you want to do this?" she finally asked. "I mean, I know you are, but... what about your dream? While we're on this mission, you'll have to put off your training for... who knows how long!" she paused to take a few breaths, willing herself not to cry. "I remember when your dream of becoming a great shinobi was all that was keeping you alive. I would hate for you to lose out on training and possibly your dream!"

Michiko expected Lee to smile at her reassuringly, to optimistically proclaim that he would double, no, triple his training efforts once the mission was complete. But he didn't. Instead, his gaze fell to the floor, and his expression clouded.

"It is true. Without the ability to use genjutsu or ninjutsu, I'll need any advantage I can get just to keep up with my rivals. Sometimes I wonder if all my efforts will even be enough. Next to Gaara, or Naruto, how can I even compare?" Lee admitted. Michiko's heart sank. It didn't happen often, but sometimes Lee's resolute and optimistic demeanor gave way to an unconfident, nearly hopeless one. Lee then heaved a giant sigh, lifting his eyes to the sky, and allowing a small smile.

"Luckily, I have two dreams." he said. "Just in case I cannot achieve both, at least I will still have one! To protect the people closest to me!" Then he grinned and took Michiko's hands in his. Michiko smiled. There was the Rock Lee she knew and loved. Lee's grin faded to seriousness.

"That is why I must do this, no matter how long it takes. My mother and her people need me. I will do everything I can to help her." he stated in determination. Michiko leaned forward and hugged him tightly. Pressing her ear against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat.

"You make me feel like I can be stronger too, just by being close to you." she mumbled dreamily. She heard Lee chuckle, and felt him wrap his arms around her too.

"I will lend you all the strength you wish, my love." he answered. Then he straightened. "But it seems like we are at the apartments. I will meet you back here so we can walk to the village gate together, okay?"

"Okay!" Michiko piped, then headed to her apartment. She had packing to do, and the clock was ticking.


End file.
